My Dirty Little Secret
by Gloryofluv
Summary: It all started as one big embellished farse. Not because anyone needed a lie, or even that the tale mattered… at least until the Weasley family grew engrossed. It started off with a letter to Ginevra Weasley's advice collum, What's the Dish, one morning. The entertainment was only the beginning…
1. Chapter 1

Summary: **It all started as one big embellished farse. Not because anyone needed a lie, or even that the tale mattered… at least until the Weasley family grew engrossed. It started off to a letter to Ginevra Weasley's advice collum, What's the Dish, one morning. The entertainment was only the beginning…**

* * *

_ Ginger Snaps,_

_I have a huge misconception that I need to rectify. I have utterly been in love with a friend of mine for years and only have grown so as time passed. The tormenting condition isn't an uncomplicated one either. She isn't even aware of my passions, and my morose emotions to being hidden could perhaps annihilate my very heart._

_There are many motives why I would feel this way. She is intelligent, masterful in her duties to the public and the world, but she is my captivator always. It's true; they haven't always stemmed from a romantic air- after all, she is as close to family as one can get._

_What I am trying to say most inarticulately is that I'm devastatingly in love with Hermione Granger. How can I convince her that I mean what my words so plainly say?_

_Always,_

_Sherbet Ice Cream_

Ginny tapped the table as Hermione finished the letter. It was going to be published tomorrow with her reply, but she wanted the witch to see it first. When her honeyed eyes glanced over at the Potter, she snorted… yes, a loud and unattractive snort.

"This is clearly a hoax or even Sirius being unapologetic about his pranks," Hermione responded as she pushed the page from her.

"I would have thought so too," Ginny started. "But I don't see Remus letting him do such a blundering joke."

Hermione scrunched her nose with a head shake. "I don't know, Gin. A drunken night could lead to atrocious jokes being had."

Ginny picked up the fake wand on the table with a glare. "Remus would never do something like this to you. If anything he'd stay silent and suffer another decade."

Hermione's fingers ran over the letter, and she scowled. "Who would be so cruel?"

"Let's call it what it is- an opportunity. They're going to publish it tomorrow, and people are going to remember your name. A bio piece will likely follow and a list of your bills. This person could easily make your run for Minister that much easier," Ginny insisted.

Hermione tilted her head and exhaled. "Yes, maybe. Ron is going to flip a lid," she said.

"How long does he have the kids?" Ginny asked.

"I told him he could for the next two weeks. He's been staying at the Burrow with mum and dad," Hermione responded and lifted her teacup to her lips.

Ginny rose one of her eyebrows and a smile evolved on her lips. "It could be a blessing, you know? Maybe it's someone who truly has feelings for you and knows that you're finally available."

"Don't sound like Harry, Gin. This isn't someone who has been hiding unrequited love, this is a joke," Hermione said in a dull tone.

"It could be. It could be someone madly in love with you and couldn't hold it in any longer."

Hermione shifted in her chair and read the invisible lines on the wall behind her friend. She couldn't figure out if any of this could be real. Who it might be or who would be the culprit to such a thing.

"It is a nicely written letter," Hermione noted.

"It is. And the penmanship is impeccable. Are you positive Remus doesn't see you that way?"

Hermione's cheeks darkened as she cleared her throat. "I go over there enough for him to have any opportunity in the world to say something. He isn't someone who hides behind a pen name in hope for advice on how to tell me things. Sirius wouldn't let him. He would have outed his friend a long time ago."

"Maybe Sirius stole a letter of his and rewrote some of it so he could announce Remus's feelings?" Ginny offered as she swished the fake wand about. "A way to get the werewolf out of his comfort spot?"

"I don't see how that would help him. None of this makes sense. If this person really felt that way about me, they would know I would hate that they wrote you instead of writing me," Hermione groaned.

Ginny smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Why not write back? Nothing says witty as an answer to the letter that gives you more personality."

Hermione's lips stretched, and her eyebrows inched toward her hairline. "Yes, that does sound like it could be a way about it. So let me write out a reply, and you can post it the next day."

Ginny clapped and laughed before she spoke. "Oh, this is going to be wicked fun. If it's a joke, then he has another thing coming to him."

"If it is Sirius, well, he'll regret ever poking fun at my expense," Hermione grumbled with a sneer.

* * *

_Dear Ginger Snaps,_

_I have to say in reading your letter and advice yesterday; I was unaware of Sherbet's interest. My life as of recently has changed and with it, perspective. That being said, I can only hope that Sherbet takes your advice and approaches me with his wishes._

_The courage to write a letter isn't easily grasped. I can understand first hand, but how must I handle such a situation? I have two little sweets that I must factor into such a decision, but Sherbet, I am positive is well aware of that. Do I welcome the affection, or remain a most loyal friend? _

_Any suggestions would be a pleasant invite to factor in- thank you._

_Always,_

_Cherries Jubilee_

Remus read on as Ginny gave her advice to the assuming Hermione Granger. He glanced over the page at his companion after finishing and huffed. "You really are the worst, Pads," he grumbled.

Sirius waved his hand with a bright grin. "Well, she replied. I didn't see that coming at all. Are you going to say anything?"

"Sirius, you know I'm not going to. Why did you even want to do this in the first place? Are you that bored with domestic life?"

The animagus tapped his cheek as his smile remained. "Moony, I initially did it as a joke, but after your reaction yesterday, I assume some of those silly love poems you write are about her. She's divorced now; why not say anything?"

The werewolf groaned loudly and reached for the teapot to refill his cup. "You are the absolute worst friend, Pads. Why do I even tolerate your invasive nature?" He asked as he dressed his cup.

There was a long pause as Sirius examined his friend. They had been talking about Remus's love poems for the last month, and Sirius was on a hunt to who they were about. At first, it seemed like his late wife played a role, but as the lines grew envious and pining, Sirius noted a theme.

"I'm going to write to her as Sherbet," Sirius announced with a crooked smirk.

Remus bristled and shook his head as he sipped his cup. "You're only going to hurt her," he conveyed after drinking.

"She needs a little fun in her life too, Moony. Whether you like the idea or not."

The paper glided across the table as Remus pushed it away from his side. "I don't want anything to do with this, Pads. Using me as inspiration is enough to make me feel guilty as it is. I refuse to participate in anything further."

"She might like the way you craft a letter, Moony," Sirius said with a toothy grin.

"And she is a former student. I'm ending this discussion- my son is about to come down, and I refuse to wrap him up in any of this."

The pattering of the boy's feet was heard on the stairs, and he soon appeared in the dining room. Teddy was strikingly similar to his father in stature with broad shoulders but a gangly frame. His teal colored hair was a huge reminder of his lineage with it echoing memories framed of the past. It was recent that the boy convinced his uncle to take him to get muggle piercings on his ears, much to Remus's confusion.

"Good morning dad," Teddy said as he hugged the werewolf. "Good morning, Uncle Sirius," he continued as he moved to embrace Sirius.

"Kid, I have a question for you," Sirius responded as he hugged the boy. "What do you think of Hermione?"

Teddy blinked as he stood there, eyebrows stretched toward his forehead. "As in?"

"As in what do you think of her," Sirius repeated.

Teddy shifted on his feet and straightened the band shirt he was wearing. "Well, Uncle Sirius, she was there for me when my dad was still gone. Taught me all about him and mum. Grandmother loves her deeply; I guess that's why she's living with her now, right?"

Remus exhaled and gestured for the child to sit. "Don't you worry yourself with him, son. He's a pox."

Teddy sat but pressed his elbows to the table with a frown. "Dad, you do know she was the one to sneak me into the Ministry to see you before you were cleared, right? But Uncle Harry said he was because she didn't want to seem like she was playing favorites."

"Favorites to who, kid?" Sirius questioned- this new tidbit of information was useful.

"Favorites among us kids. Victoire asked me when Hermione didn't bring Uncle Fred back. I told her Aunt Hermione didn't. No one did," Teddy mumbled as his cheeks tinted and hair changed to orange.

Sirius bent closer to the table, and a smirk grew on his face. "Well, you are her favorite, whether she brought us back or not," he snickered.

Remus hemmed as he emptied his cup. "We have a long day ahead. Why don't we get ready to go visit your grandmother and go shopping for school supplies," he finished and climbed from his seat.

Remus left the dining room, and Sirius flicked his wand to the plate sitting on the counter. It floated in front of the boy, and the animagus arched an eyebrow. "So, tell me, because I'm rather curious, do you think she brought us back?"

Teddy leaned toward his uncle and narrowed his eyes. "Do you, Uncle Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, she wouldn't have done it without bringing back your mum."

The boy straightened his posture and picked up his utensils before answering. "I think if she had a good reason, she might. By the way, the letter was nice. Was it you or my dad who wrote it?"

Sirius grinned and ruffled the teal colored hair. "You're too smart. However, that's a secret I can't tell you. You have a habit of telling Hermione all our secrets."

"I won't tell her this one," Teddy responded and forked up some eggs. "That's why I'm your favorite."

"You bet your marauder legacy you are," Sirius responded and lifted the paper. "She writes a good letter too. Concise but straight to the point."

"Dad's going to sulk?" Teddy asked before reaching for a fresh teacup.

"Likely. We'll fix that."

"I hope so. I'm going to get some flowers for Aunt Hermione out of the garden when I'm done with breakfast. I'm sure grandmother will like them as well."

Sirius nodded after rereading the letter. "Yes, sounds like a plan."

"Are you going to write to her again?" Teddy questioned before sipping his cup.

Sirius waited a moment to answer as he thought about the different avenues he should take. None of them sounded appealing or correct, so he just nodded. "Yes, I think I will. Don't tell her, kid."

"Okay," Teddy declared.

That was the end of that… well, at least all involved thought. No, it was indeed only the beginning of the chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy was the first into the library that day as he slipped inside the room. He held a bouquet of flowers in one hand as he tiptoed toward the witch who was at the other side. Hermione was organizing the books- a project she'd taken on since her divorce with Ron. The Lupin knew she hadn't seen or heard him and attempted to sneak up on her.

"Edward, I may not be a werewolf, but I have a mother's keen ear," she said just as he was about to reach out for her.

That startled him and brought color to his face. "Good morning, Aunt Hermione."

She turned around and embraced him. "How's my Teddy Bear? Ready for another year?"

Teddy grinned as he offered her the flowers when their hug ended. "Of course, I miss the Hufflepuff common room," he murmured.

"You're getting too old too fast. Slow down a bit for me?" She asked and took the bundle from him. "Thank you, love."

Remus popped his head into the room and smiled. "Hello, Hermione. How are you today?"

Hermione walked across the room and sighed. "Just fine. Hugo said he missed me so Molly asked if I would come over. She promised Ron would be at work."

The werewolf just nodded and exhaled as he fully entered the room. "It will get better I'm sure. You both will find common ground to raise your children."

She shifted on her feet and Remus stuffed his hands deep within his slack pockets. "What are you both doing here so early?" Hermione questioned as she held the flowers up to her nose.

"Visiting Drom before I take him shopping. I was going to see if she wanted to come," Remus responded.

His hair slipped from the bundle at the top of his head and crowded his eyebrows. Hermione always noted his behavior as a lack of confidence, but couldn't help the nagging feeling that the letter might be on his mind as well. "Did you see Ginny's collum the last few days?" She offered with a smile.

Remus laughed with a nod. "Oh, yes. Seems you have a secret admirer."

Teddy glanced at both of them and moved to leave before rolling his eyes. "I'm going to go see grandmother."

Remus jerked as he reached for his son's arm. "Tell her we'll have some tea, alright? I'm sure your uncle is driving her mad," he voiced with a nod.

The teal hair evolved to red with a narrowed stare. "Okay," he huffed and left the room.

Remus continued his previous stance as the smaller statured witch remained. "Do you think he's going to go through that rebel phase that Sirius always talks about?" Hermione asked with a bright smile.

"I don't know why you both find it so surprising that he has such moxy. Nymphadora had plenty," Remus chuckled.

Hermione let loose a melodious sigh and nodded. "Yes, he's growing up too fast. I remember days when he was just in diapers and called me 'minie,'" She spoke as the flowers nearly touched her chin.

Remus faltered as a tiny tint of color rose on his cheeks. He was going to continue with the subject of Teddy because it was easier, but the shove of a large animal pushed him aside. Next thing anyone knew, Hermione was tackled to the ground with a large black mutt licking her face vigorously.

"Sirius, dammit, get off me!" She shouted through his attack.

He formed back after sitting on her and chuckled as his arse was squarely over her stomach. "You know, Hermione, I'm enjoying the new wardrobe," he snickered as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She attempted to sit up, but released her fight and moaned. "Sirius, get your flabby arse off me."

Sirius pouted and dramatically sighed. "I'm not fat. I've been working out, see?" He said before lifting his shirt to reveal his hard work.

The werewolf yanked his friend off of her after offering a hand, but his expression was scathing. "When are you going to attempt to greet her normally?"

Sirius turned to the witch and helped her off the ground. "When she admits she loves me," he confessed with a smirk.

"Merlin knows I love you, but I can't imagine why. Do you know I'm going to bruise now?" Hermione groaned and rubbed her behind with a pout.

"I'll help you with the mending if you like," Sirius suggested with a wink.

Hermione retrieved the bundle of flowers and exhaled. "Never a dull moment with your lot. Now, I have to get ready to go see my children. I will see you both before I leave," she mumbled before exiting the room with a bounce in her stride.

Remus pushed the animagus with a glare. "What was that for?" He hissed.

"You weren't going to say anything remotely adult rated anyway. She says I annoy her to piece, but that's not the truth," Sirius teased with a shrug of his shoulders.

The werewolf turned to walk out of the room, and Sirius skipped up next to him. "You know, you're a prat," Remus breathed and swiveled his eyes.

"Don't worry so much, Moony. It's not as obvious as you think," Sirius responded before walking off toward the dining room.

Remus stopped in the hallway and glanced up at the staircase. He had been up those stairs before for a different reason entirely, but somehow, it all came back around on the other side. The werewolf exhaled and followed his friend, stuffing his hands back into his pockets as he went.

* * *

Hermione was sitting with her two-year-old son at the dining table as Molly was cooking. Rose was standing on a stool next to her grandmother as Molly gave her small things to do to feel as if she contributed. Hugo was playing with some small puffs Hermione bought at a muggle grosser and eating them every so often. They held a hint of apple which was a delight to the child.

"You look well; are you eating?" Molly asked finally, drawing Hermione's attention.

"Yes, Andromeda is making sure of it," Hermione responded with a smile.

Molly kissed the redheaded girl on the head before helping her off the stool. "Let's sit with your mother while this cooks, dear."

Rose skipped over and tackled her mother with a huge hug. "Mummy, are we going home soon?"

Hermione's eyebrows wrinkled as she exhaled. "Not today, darling. Daddy has you for a couple of weeks."

"Do you think we can move closer to daddy?" Rose asked as she slipped on the bench next to her mother.

Molly grunted as she sat down on the other side of Hugo and lifted one of the puffs. "These things are interesting. Muggles are always so fascinated with making food oddly."

"Yes, it's never normal," Hermione giggled with a nod and shifted her long curly hair.

"So, what is this bit about the paper? Who is this Sherbet fellow?" Molly questioned with a scowl.

Hermione sighed as she cuddled her daughter. "I don't know. Ginny says it didn't come with a name, only the letter. It seems like a big joke."

"A joke? Ronald was quite put out that someone would publically declare such. I don't know if it was jealousy or frustration, but he left in quite a fit about it this morning after reading yours."

Hermione waved a hand in the air as the start of her response. "It's not going to go anywhere. Whoever wrote the letter won't make himself known."

"But he's a friend of the family? Intriguing isn't it?" Molly said while trying to stifle a smile.

"I have more on my plate to worry about than some secret admirer," Hermione said while scrunching her nose.

Molly dropped her playful expression and motioned agreement. "Yes, I suppose it does make a difference as to timing. I'm sorry that things couldn't work out with my son," Molly sighed.

"It was bound to happen, mum. He hates that I want more than being a housewife and I couldn't live with the guilt. We made two beautiful children, but enough is enough. We just grew apart. No one's to blame, and we both can find our happiness the right way instead of forcing it."

"I don't blame either of you. I know you made efforts as did he. There isn't anyone in this world that can make you feel guilty for your decision to know when there's nothing left in the cauldron. Memories of happiness can only suffice so long. We do want you to be happy though, Hermione. You're just as much our daughter like the rest of our children."

Hermione inhaled and kissed Rose's hair. "I know, mum."

"Do you have any plans for Sunday? We are having dinner, and Fleur's sister is coming," Molly said with a tilt to her head.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and bobbed her head. "I have to catch up on some things for work," she said before tearing her gaze away from the matriarch.

Molly watched as she reached for the plastic container and poured out a few more puffs for the toddler. The silence lingered as Hermione fidgeted and played with Rose's hair. The girl had pulled out a few puffs for herself but intently paid close attention to her mother. It was an awkward moment, and Molly pulled many wavering questions from Hermione without asking.

"It's too soon, I understand," Molly finally said.

"I know I'm a coward, but two months is just too soon," Hermione sighed.

Molly reached behind her and pulled out a book. "Here, I just finished it, and you look like you could use a good story," she suggested and handed the volume to Hermione.

Usually, Hermione would decline Molly's witch romance novels, but she just accepted it with a nod. "I'll give it a go."

"Mummy, can we go play outside? I want to show you the flowers," Rose suggested and brought the adults back to the task at hand- the children.

Hermione spent the rest of her day at the Burrow with her children and didn't focus on the disaster that was created when two people stop loving each other. The pain and tears melted as she enjoyed her children's laughter. With all of the bad that came from such a burden of losing love, the mother knew it would never take away how much she truly and unconditionally loved her children.

* * *

It was after a particularly long conversation with Andromeda that Hermione managed to peel away. Nothing was wrong, it just was about Teddy growing up and how she missed her daughter. They confided in each other and out of respect, knew that no one else could understand but each other… Hermione still missed the way her mother would laugh and talk about her having kids when she was all grown up.

The witch sat down on her bed and glanced over at the book Molly had given her. The idea of reading a sappy witch novel wasn't a highlight in her life, but it might have been better than sulking. At least until the window rapped, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

Hermione went over and saw her owl sitting on the ledge, quite perturbed. He hopped inside, and she took the letter from him before caressing his brown feathers lightly. "What did you bring me? I don't remember sending you out," Hermione said as she walked to her bed with the letter in hand.

_Dear Cherries Jubilee,_

_I felt it was likely more plausible if we spoke like this instead of holding Ginevra captive to being the middle man. This is probably a surprise to you, but I would like to start a dialog. Nothing intricate or even life-altering, but all the same vital._

_You see, I don't like to speak about my feeling. I harbor them in a box and keep others away. Pragmatically, it has brought me to trusting few and building up an array of defenses. We could go on and delve into what it sprang from, but that won't cure the beast I've become from it. I believe you feel similar._

_Don't ask me who I am, just tell me about your inner working, and I'll reveal mine. Are you up for the opportunity of a friendship through words? If you are, Talus knows where to find me. I hang on bated breath hoping to see your lovely artistry of words to page._

_Always,_

_Ice Cream Sherbet_

Hermione almost dropped the letter in surprise. Who was this person? Obviously, there wasn't any way around it; she was going to have to write to him to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius was sipping his drink as he reread the letter he just received. Remus walked into the library in a pair of sweats and a tanktop- something not in his usual attire. That didn't even draw the animagus's attention as the werewolf picked up his abandoned book and grew comfortable on the sofa.

"You know, she writes one hell of a letter," Sirius finally spoke, drawing Remus's gaze.

Remus scowled and straightened his posture. "You wrote to her? You didn't even tell me you did," His tone held more hurt than he intended.

Sirius held up a bundle of parchment and smirked. "She wrote a life story, Moony. Listen to this bit, 'All the while I had been collecting memories of ghosts, I realized, the largest sin in my marriage was likely my ineptitude to meeting Ron halfway. The foundation of lies we tell ourselves. The rooms we build on those lies. The secret masks we wear in hopes that our partner never can see that we are swimming in our own failed design. I broke him, and he tore at me. That is a part of how others see me now.' Our little Hermione isn't so bubbly and lovely under that smile."

The werewolf set his book down and chewed his bottom lip. "You really believe this will bring her happiness? Speaking to someone, she doesn't know about her pain?"

"She knows me. She knows you too, Moony. It never has to leave us, and we can end it if it ever comes too close, but she needs something. She needs to know she isn't alone because let's face it, we both have been there. Would you like to help me?" Sirius questioned with a tilt of his head.

"You wrote you were in love with her. That type of farse will come back to bite anyone wearing this guise. I don't want to do this," Remus exhaled with a shake of his head.

Sirius arched an eyebrow with a smirk. "Tell me the truth, getting to write to her without the pressure of her knowing who it is, relieves a big block in your path."

"Does it really? It will never satisfy her. It won't quench the need of belonging she desires. This will blow up and become a monstrous disease between us all. No, Pads. Leave it be," Remus said.

"I plan on doing this, with or without you. I would much rather do it with you because you enjoy her company so profoundly. What do you have to say?" Sirius asked with a pinched expression.

Remus waited a moment or two before exhaling. "Okay."

"Wonderful! You can write to her tomorrow then. We can read it over before we send it off, so it's all continual. I don't want to quote you as I did for the paper," Sirius said with a clap.

The werewolf scrubbed his face and slumped on the sofa. "James would be raving mad with happiness at our plotting."

"It's all for a purpose, Moony. That little witch deserves a bit of magic," Sirius confessed with a pout.

Remus stared down at the dogeared book and pursed his lips. "She's going to be furious if she finds out."

"Not as flustered as Molly if she does," Sirius teased and set the letter in front of Remus.

The werewolf flipped the pages, and his cheeks began to bloom with color. "Pads, this is plenty to go through."

Sirius scratched his chin and bounced his shoulders. "Thoughtful and heartbreaking, isn't it?"

"Yes, well, she isn't going to just jump for joy that some strange tosser is writing to her. Alright, Pads, we'll do this, but we only are going to do this together. If I think it's gone too far, we need to stop."

"Okay, Moony."

* * *

Hermione had been tapping her dry quill on the table and gazing at the window. The witch refused to admit that she was waiting for an answer to her letter. No, there wasn't going to be another after how much she bared her soul to the stranger. She was convinced until yesterday that it was Sirius playing with her.

This is ridiculous. Why was she concerned with this person?

The rapping at her window startled her, and she inwardly shamed herself as she stood up to open it. Talus hopped inside with a note, and her heart quavered, just to drop when she saw Ron's handwriting. She stroked the animal while handing him a treat as she opened it.

**How dare you think that some letter was going to make me jealous. You're bloody mental if you think I'll tolerate that type of game. I hope you enjoyed it because I refuse to let this be all about you.**

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose as she let the pressure ground her. She hated this part. In his defense, she did publicly make a spectacle.

There was a knock at the door of her office, and she jumped to see Harry poking his head inside. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

Hermione waved the note and exhaled. "Just reading Ronald's newest reason to hate me."

The gangly wizard came into the room and scrunched his nose, pressing his glasses further up his nose. "Well, at least we talked him down from coming over last night. He was sloshed and quite enraged."

"What else is new," Hermione grumbled and tossed the note on her desk.

Harry shuffled his feet on the carpet and tilted his head. "Want to come have lunch with the marauders and me?"

The witch chewed her painted lip and inhaled deeply. "Okay," she finally replied.

"What is it? You seem off today," Harry noted.

"I just am preoccupied today," Hermione responded.

Harry handed her the bag she had hanging on the chair in the corner, and she followed him out of the office. They walked the hallway, and he kept glancing over at her. Something was hovering air and distracted him. "So, what's going on? You miss your children?" He questioned.

"Harry, who do you think wrote that piece in the Prophet?" Hermione mused.

Harry pressed his glasses further up on his nose as his eyebrows arched. "Well, I have my own theories if you want to hear it."

"Well?" She asked.

They rounded the corner before Harry hemmed. "I think it's Remus."

Hermione grimaced at him and groaned. "Why does everyone assume it's him?"

"You want the truth or just what you want to hear?"

She shot him a narrowed expression. "The truth of course."

"No one has kinder things to say about you aside from Sirius. I think you would have to murder half a dozen people before they would ever think you're a bad witch."

"Yeah, well, Sirius also likes to flirt with every witch under the sun," Hermione pointed out as they entered the central portion of the ministry.

Harry chuckled with a nod. "Yes, that really hasn't changed has it? I think we all forget he spent twelve years not being able to indulge."

"I haven't forgotten," Hermione sighed with a shake of her head. "No, I'm not suggesting that he's wrong for wanting to. He's a young wizard still by any capacity."

"As is Remus. They aren't much older than us any longer," Harry snickered with a shift of his robes.

"Harry you sound ridiculous for suggesting that either of them wrote that," Hermione said in a flat tone.

He nudged her and smiled down at her as they entered the alley. "You know, it is possible that you are attractive, Hermione. I know you spent the better part of the last decade in your ups and downs with Ron, but your still an outstanding witch."

"Careful Harry, I'm going to start thinking you wrote the letters," she teased him with a sneer.

Harry was attempting to hide his blush as he cleared his throat. "Letters, as in multiple? Gin didn't tell me she received a second one from the secret admirer."

Hermione waved her hand with an exaggerated flare. "Well, she wouldn't know about the second one because he wrote to me personally last night… as Sherbet."

He stopped their trek and had Hermione face him. "What do you mean he wrote to you again? Hermione, this, wow, what did he say?"

"He told me he wouldn't tell me who he was, but wanted to continue our correspondence," she responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Did you write back?" Harry pried further.

Hermione gnawed the inside of her cheek. "Yes, actually, I did. I started writing just simple dragon shite, and then something happened. I couldn't stop writing," she confessed with twisted brows.

"And you don't plan to reveal his identity at all? What if you're talking to a stalker? Anyone could say they were close family just to get you to open up. What if it's someone trying to get back at you?"

Hermione shook her head and huffed. "No, I don't think so. Talus knew who to take the letter to."

"So put a tracking spell on the next one and find out," Harry said with a frown. "You deserve to know who claimed those things so publicly."

"I don't think I want to, Harry. After last night, it was almost relieving that I don't have to vocalize all the things I wrote."

He blinked and tilted his head. "What if this person really loves you?"

"Then for once in my life, I'm going to wait for the answers to come to me. It's almost pleasant to have a bit of mystery left in this world."

"Okay," Harry sighed, and they continued out of the alley.

London was busy as they traversed down one of the sleepier streets to a small cafe. Hermione wasn't the least bit surprised that it was their destination- Sirius and Remus talked about this little place all the time. When they entered, Hermione spotted Remus right away. He was by the window with a book in hand. Sirius was at the counter and likely flirting with the young barista making drinks. He had on one of his flashy smiles, and his hair was pulled into a bun… typical Sirius.

When the animagus noticed them, his stormy eyes lit up, and he bounced over with his paper cup in hand. "There's my girl," he teased and reached for Hermione.

She blinked as he squeezed her in a giant embrace and kissed each of her cheeks. "Sirius, you look like a prat," Hermione grumbled as she pulled away.

Sirius pulled away and straightened his vest with a tossed his head to the side. "Well, I'm a trendsetter," he snickered with a crooked smile.

Hermione smirked and reached up, tugging at his fluffy bun. "This won't be a trend," she teased.

Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled out the rubber band, displaying his wavy dark locks. "This is timeless, love. Or should we all call you Cherries Jubilee now?"

She couldn't help the color that rose to her cheeks and shook her head. "No, I retired that name. I knew you enjoyed that tidbit in the paper more than you should have."

"I have spent some money on t-shirts already. We're going to pass them out next family dinner," He taunted with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Hermione shoved him lightly as she passed him and bounced over to the quiet werewolf in the corner. She heard the humming of Sirius talking to Harry, but her focus was on the serene man. He didn't set down his book as he pointed at the chair across from him. "Do you believe one can be too prideful to admit their faults?" He questioned as a curl reached one side of his lips.

The witch leaned on her elbows as she sat down. "I do, Sirius is physical evidence of that."

"Truer words have never been spoken," he responded and set his book down. "How are you, Hermione?" He asked as his eyes reached her.

"Exhausted. I spent most of my morning looking for houses. Andromeda insists she doesn't want me and the kids to move, but I really need to get them separate rooms."

Remus shifted his position and reached for his paper cup. "Well, I understand where she's coming from, but I'm sure you want your own space as well."

She scratched at microscopic things on the table and exhaled. "Well, that's true, but I don't know how well that will turn out when I have them. I will end up dropping them by Harry's when I'm working because Ron's now taking his work at the store very seriously," Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

"There's always the house down the street," Harry offered as he came over with items in hand.

He handed Hermione a plate with a sandwich and a paper cup, likely filled with tea. "I know," Hermione mumbled.

Sirius squeezed in the empty chair by the window next to Hermione, placing his laced boots over her knees. "Or we can get you in next door to us. The muggles moved out of thirteen. I wouldn't mind watching the goblins."

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "We like the children. It helps with the heartsickness of Teddy being away so many months at a time," he said before sipping his cup.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I think I just need to branch out a bit."

Harry shook his head and patted her shoulder. "Hermione, we all love you; we just want to help. I told Ron the same thing when he was complaining about finding an affordable flat that works for him and the kids."

"He knows damn well that I would help him get a place if it's about that," Hermione groaned while shaking her head.

"It's not," Harry grumbled as his cheeks turned pink.

Hermione realized his reference and hemmed. "Oh."

Sirius removed his legs from her lap and downed his drink. "Love, how about you go with me and Moony on vacation? Take a break from work; we can bring the children."

Harry scowled over at his godfather. "I didn't know you both were debating a vacation."

"Neither did I," Remus said as he reached over and picked up the pickles she set aside.

He popped it in his mouth, and she smirked over at him. "Well, I'm glad to see we're all on the same page."

"Well, it was worth a shot," Sirius grumbled.

Hermione reached over and patted his cheek. "It's alright, Pads. It's a good suggestion, but I can't. Kingsley left for Russia for two weeks, and I'll be taking over his workload."

Sirius's eyes softened, and he took her hand in his. "I'm just worried about you, darlin'. You look so pale and tired."

"I promise, I'm fine," Hermione sighed and released his fingers.

Harry wiped his face after finishing his sandwich before speaking. "Well, why don't we plan a family holiday? All the kids and even invite Drom too?"

Hermione pressed her head against his shoulder before nodding. "Yes, that does sound nice. I suppose if Ron and I ever settle our differences, he can come too. That way the children don't feel torn."

Remus snagged another pickle off of Hermione's plate. "Do you think we should shoot for next summer?"

Hermione examined him chewing and motioned agreement. "I like that idea very much, and I'm sure Gin will."

Harry kissed her hair and rubbed Hermione's back. "I agree. Next summer. Hermione, we have to get back to work, are you ready?"

She watched Remus falter slightly as she sat up. "Are you boys busy tonight or is Drom keeping Teddy over night?"

Sirius hemmed and pointed his thumb toward Remus. "She's got the kid for the next four days if you know what I mean."

Hermione chewed her lips together and bobbed her head. "Yes, I almost forgot. Did you need me to make anything for it?"

Remus waved her off and huffed. "No, I have plenty from last time, and Horace is keeping my, well, my supplement available."

Harry stood up and stretched his arms. "Well, we're always here, Remus. Neither of us minds helping ever."

"Most certainly," Remus said with a crisp tone.

Hermione pressed her plate toward him with the half of her sandwich she saved. "Eat it; I wasn't as hungry as I thought."

Remus exhaled and smiled lightly. "You always say that."

"Well, enjoy it for me," Hermione said and stood up.

The werewolf watched them leave after they bid the marauders farewell. Her hair wiggled and bounced in the hairband, giving her entire form another life. Sirius held the same expression as they watched the two walk down the street together. "Do you think she'll come by tonight?"

"I doubt it. We didn't ask her to," Remus exhaled and glanced over at his companion. "Let's get out of here, Pads."

"Eat first. Merlin knows you never let me buy for you, but she loves to share everything with you."

Remus smirked as he lifted the sandwich from the plate. "Silly witch."

"Indeed," Sirius chuckled.

They sat there in the cafe a bit longer and reflected on what their plans were for the evening ahead.

* * *

**Author Notes: I hope you all are enjoying it so far. Yes, there's a lot of different storyline pieces that haven't surfaced, but I promise it's all for a good reason. Sit back with your nice cup of tea and enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Remus was watching Sirius write as he smoked. Merlin, he was a wreck. This whole thing was a wreck. Everything was going to explode in their face.

"Would you stop shouting, it's starting to wear on my writing," Sirius grumbled as he rubbed his temples.

The werewolf stood up and puffed on the cancerous stick. "Well, you're the one who wanted to do this."

Sirius reached out and took the cigarette. "Smoking kills, Moony. Chill the fuck out," he retorted and took a deep drag. "Besides, it isn't like we are asking what color her knickers are."

"I am not overreacting," Remus hissed as he adjusted his jumper.

"You are, and it's quite charming. Were you like this with Dora too?"

That halted the werewolf from his fussing, and he exhaled. "Well, yes. You know how I hate this."

Sirius reached for his companion's hand and kissed it. "Don't worry; she doesn't even know who it is."

Remus took the cig from his friend and repeated another drag. "Well, I wouldn't be so nervous if she didn't already know my penmanship."

The animagus rolled his eyes, but a smile played on his lips as he turned back to his work. "I like this a bit actually. You should let me write in the poem even though you don't agree; it's fitting. I will even add it a bit of my flair," Sirius announced as he lifted the quill again.

They knew each other's stories. They knew the hardships and pain each other went through. Sirius reading through the heartfelt confessions of his friend wasn't tricky or surprising- at least for the content. He was however thoroughly impressed that Remus was able to mesh both of their pasts together in such a way that no one else would know it was one or both of them. The kick was that it wasn't a lie; each of them had been through what Remus had written down.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sirius murmured as he wrote his very elegant lettering.

"Fire away," Remus murmured and snuffed out the cigarette in the ashtray.

The animagus waited a moment and paused his writing. "Do you think she was the one in the chamber with us? It was so dark but somehow comforting."

"No," Remus said.

"You don't have one doubt that maybe she asked someone for help and brought us back?"

"No."

"Why?" Sirius questioned.

Remus sat down next to him and bounced his shoulders. "What purpose would she serve by bringing us back? Who did it truly benefit to chance it? It was a trick of some cosmic system, and nothing in books or ancient tablets will have an answer. There is no reason Hermione Granger would do that."

"I have a list- your son, Drom, Harry, Ginny," he stopped when Remus waved him off.

"I meant directly to her."

Sirius scratched his chin and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she just missed us? I never asked before because it was just accepted that Hermione loved her life and was happy. What if she needed something more besides a broken marriage? You and she are pretty similar. What wouldn't you do for her?"

Remus thinned his lips and scratched at his neck. "Well, I wouldn't kill for her," he finished with a smile.

"Yes, you would. I would kill for you, and I don't even remotely want to shag you," Sirius teased.

There was a hesitation in the air. Sirius could feel his friend coming to the precipice of the real source of anxiety for his lycanthrope companion. "She told me once," Remus breathed as color reached his cheeks.

"Told you what?"

Remus tapped the table and lounged in the chair. "She told me why she was so happy I returned. Understanding. It was a conversation held out in the garden at the Burrow. One of the loud parties I loathed going to, but Teddy wanted me to come. Hermione admitted that she felt like she fell into a part and missed being seen, but how I had no trouble seeing her."

Sirius arched an eyebrow before housing the quill back into its holder. "So, that's when your pining began?"

Remus waved a hand in a circle before nodding. "More or less. It was two months after adjusting to life again. I had started to come to terms with losing my wife and accepting that belonging wasn't a state of being, but a foundation. Why did you want to do this?"

Sirius directed his attention back to the letter- he was going to say a lie and Remus knew it. "I wanted to see what would happen."

The werewolf reached over and took Sirius's glass, downing the rest of the liquid. "Don't you dare tell her that we've been smoking again; she'll kill us."

"I doubt that," Sirius snickered and pulled out another from his pack. "Besides, she'd miss us too much," he sat around the cigarette in his mouth.

"I wouldn't be even in this situation if you didn't corner me," Remus grumbled and rolled up his sleeves.

Sirius lit the cigarette and continued to write while the silence was welcoming. He made the letter longer than Remus's intent, just by adding in some of his playful character. He had to write the letter awkwardly toward the end due to his left hand, but it all came out elegant- just as they both wanted. It was amusing to think that the last beautiful letters Sirius ever wrote were to The Potters when he was at school. He would spend hours over the lettering so he could impress them. It wasn't until he graduated that James told him that his parents didn't care; they loved them anyway.

"Sirius, that's a lovely letter," Remus sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "Your effort is showing," he finished with a bright smile.

The animagus slid the finished product over to Remus with a smirk. "Sign it."

Remus took the quill and signed _Sherbet Ice Cream_ which Sirius chuckled at. "What?" He asked the dusky-haired wizard.

"I signed it reverse last night. I wonder if she'll notice?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders and returned the letter to him. "I don't know, but let's keep it consistent from now on."

"Well, let's trade off signing so that it will keep her on her toes," Sirius retorted as he folded the pages up. "That way it's more charming and less of an accident."

"What am I going to do with you," Remus said as his head swayed, but a smile stretched on his lips.

"I love you, old codger," Sirius teased as he pulled out the wax and waved his wand over it.

The simple seal melted over the edges and the werewolf reached for it. "I'll send it out while you find us some chocolate," Remus replied and ruffled Sirius's hair.

"You know I love you, Moony. I wouldn't do this if I didn't."

The werewolf motioned agreement. "I love you too. I wouldn't do this if I didn't," he echoed and left the library smiling.

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Hermione was nearly shouting in the garden of Andromeda's house.

Ron was pacing in front of her and glared. "I want you to give a shite, Hermione. I want you to be jealous. To be hurt or betrayed. I want you to feel something for our marriage that ended!" He bellowed, pulling at his hair.

"I want you to be happy; how is that a crime? We used to be friends," Hermione exhaled, losing the muster to keep the fight going.

"Yes, we used to be, but then you just turned off. Everything you fought for in the war, anything passionate or heated, was gone. The only place you fight is at work. When you were home, you were muted."

"That's unfair, I have never been muted or unfeeling with my family," Hermione huffed and tossed her lengthy hair from her shoulder.

Ron rolled his eyes and waved a hand. "Not with our children, just with me. After Hugo was born, you didn't even want me to touch you," he snapped with a glare.

Hermione faltered momentarily at that jab. There was truth in that sentence. It wasn't that she didn't find him appealing or not a loving husband, she just didn't want to- her days were long at work, her evenings were filled with children, games and bath time. The energy she spent away ran her on fumes, but not enough to not be there for her family. Ron's admission prior to their divorce was rough… she was the problem.

"I couldn't help that I just wanted to find footing, Ron," Hermione confessed with a pout.

Ron scowled and hemmed. "I thought about cheating," he admitted, and his shoulders released their aggression.

"Thank you for not," Hermione responded.

"I shouldn't have had to wonder if a one nighter would fulfill my need for affection more than my wife did," he said with venom reemerging in his tone.

"I loved you; why wasn't that enough?" Hermione asked.

"Because it wasn't for me!"

Hermione scrubbed her face as he panted in front of her. Even after their severing they still were running this gamut and still playing through old tracks and arguments that lasted weeks. It was so exhausting.

"I'm sorry I didn't have more to give," she finally voiced.

"Me too," he huffed.

"We can't keep this up; we have children to raise. If they're too much, I can do work at home and take them a couple of days," Hermione offered with pinched lips.

"If we mattered that much before, we wouldn't be here, Hermione," Ron grumbled as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

Hermione just shook her head. "No, Ronald. You don't have the right to say that when I agreed to every stipulation, you placed on our divorce. We sold the house, uprooted our children, for what? So you could make them just as miserable and blame me for this? I will be the villain in every other aspect if you need me to be, but not with our children. I knew them before you even held their hands."

He kicked at the gravel why gazing downward. "Fair point. I won't use them against you."

"I will come by tomorrow and pick them up for a few days. Maybe you just need to go out with George or something and get out of this mood you're in. Find something to make you happy other than just sleeping with a witch when you're sloshed. The only person who will end up hurt is you if you keep that up."

"And what about if I end up dating? Are you going to change your mind?" Ron questioned, his eyes still on the ground.

"No, I just want you happy. I want to find mine too, and if that means we don't see each other for a while, I think that's a chance we should take."

He didn't answer or even continue his shouting. Ron left the boundaries of the garden and popped out of existence. Hermione wanted to cry and belt to the heavens why this had to be so hard. Why couldn't it have just worked out for the sake of not making a mess of their lives? No answer would come; it never did. The amount of time she spent crying over unanswered questions was enough for one lifetime.

"Aunt Hermione, did you want me to get you some tea?" Teddy's voice interrupted her star gazing.

"Love, tell me something, how long were you listening?"

His form appeared next to her as he craned his neck upward. "Long enough to know Uncle Ron was unreasonable."

Hermione wrapped her arm around the boy and exhaled. "Your uncle is hurt. People say terrible things when they are inconsolable."

"I think you should buy the house next to my dad and Uncle Sirius," he told her.

Hermione glanced over at him with an arched eyebrow. "How often do you spy on your dad and Uncle Sirius?"

"Enough to know that Uncle Sirius already bought the place," Teddy mused without looking at her.

Hermione snorted and pulled the boy closer. "You will always be my number one. You know that right? We learned so much from each other."

Teddy smiled over at her and nodded. "I know, Aunt Hermione. I'm glad that you were there when my mum and dad couldn't be."

Hermione pointed up at the bright twinkling star. "That's Sirius," she told him.

He grinned and nudged her. "You always point his star out."

"Because despite how insane your Uncle Sirius is, he is what helped me in the Forest of Dean with your Uncle Harry. At least we weren't alone."

"You're not alone. Grandmother has some tea ready, and you have a letter waiting for you," Teddy said as he rubbed her back and departed from their embrace.

"Teddy Bear," Hermione started as she turned toward the pre-teen.

"Yes?"

Hermione pressed her hand to her chest. "I love you as much as my children, you know?"

Teddy laughed with a motion of agreement. "And I love you as much as I love my dad." The boy disappeared inside.

The witch glanced once more at the stars and exhaled before rejoining the house. It was such a long road from ruins, but there was a little light.


	5. Chapter 5

It was odd how a routine started for Hermione in her dysfunctional new life. She would wake up, spend thirty or so minutes writing a letter, get ready to take care of her children and spend the morning with them. After they were fed and dressed, the witch would either pop over to Harry's or Remus's and drop the children off before heading to work.

Once work was completed for the day, she would run to pick them up, have dinner and lay them down for the evening with a freshly written letter laying in wait for her. That went on for weeks with her comfort and enjoyment growing for the man named _Sherbet Ice Cream._ When she wasn't with the Potters on the weekend, she was visiting the Lupins and Sirius. It all was this amalgam of different textures added to their lives now.

Hermione spent the night and received her letter, causing all sorts of questioning glances from the Potters as she giggled and sighed. Saturday morning was a lovely affair. She was sitting with Ginny, still in the pajamas and having tea before the children woke up.

"So," Ginny started.

Hermione had her cup to her lips as she rose her eyebrows. "Yes?" she asked after swallowing.

"Is it the secret admirer that Harry said took it upon himself to write you letters?"

Hermione bobbed her head and smirked. "Yes, last night he was regaling about school. It was fairly entertaining to read."

"As in quite possibly Remus recalling fun back then?" Ginny pried.

The older witch shrugged and laughed. "I don't know. He never goes into detail, doesn't falter on keeping names and years hidden. For all I know he could be our age. I just know for the first time in a long while, I feel like I have something to look forward to that's just mine."

Ginny scowled and itched her scalp. "Hermione, I don't understand why you don't want to find out who it is. He could be lying."

"Then he's fairly convincing. I don't ask him anything personal. He knows me well enough to know my personality and about the family. I don't see why it has to go anywhere."

"So, what, have it go on for years? Why aren't you curious about him?" Ginny hissed with a narrow gaze.

Hermione exhaled and twirled a finger in one of her long curls. "What if the fantasy is so much better than the reality?"

Ginny's face evolved to thoughtful as her fingers rested on her cheek. "You're just gunshy."

"Well, possibly. However, it's nice to have someone to talk to without a concern that I'm not giving enough back."

They sipped their tea in silence as Hermione's last words filled their thoughts. "Are you coming tonight?"

Hermione rocked her head. "Yes, I think I need to. George wrote to me and said that if I didn't show up, he was going to set up gargling gremlins in my desk."

"That's good; I'm happy you're taking the initiative."

Hermione scratched her nails against the tablecloth. "I asked Harry to talk to Ron about behaving."

"Harry will. We'll go over early with the children so they can do some swimming and he will stop by George's, Ron stayed there last night. He'll make sure this isn't hard- you're just as much family as anyone else. Ron has to understand that," Ginny said with a nod.

Hermione still didn't change her pensive posture as she stared out into the empty living room. Ginny tapped the table in a pattern with her fingernails. Both the mothers hadn't had time to talk about things in months, but it was somehow difficult to get back to routine.

"Do you miss him?" Ginny finally asked.

Hermione bounced her shoulders as her eyes met the redhead. "I miss our friendship. Even before Hugo we had difficulties connecting."

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Ginny winced as she asked.

Hermione nodded as she sipped her tea. "Yes, of course."

"Do you have a theory who it is after all the letters?"

Hermione just nodded. That was it.

"Well?" Ginny pressed with a frown.

"I'll never tell," Hermione said with a smile.

The children started chatting in the bedroom and drew the mothers from their conversation. Ginny was flustered with her friend's secrets, but let it go as they took care of the kids.

* * *

Remus yawned and scrubbed his face as the body slumped over him groaned. He reached over for the parchment still on the bed and rubbed his eyes, so the lettering was more precise. Sirius scratched Remus's chest hair and chuckled sleepily.

"We haven't done this since we were kids," Sirius grumbled. "Read letters from witches until we fall asleep."

Remus tugged the man further up and nosed the man's forehead. "Pads, you're my rock," he murmured.

"You're my werewolf, Moony. It's nice to sleep next to someone who isn't grabbing at my cock," Sirius snickered and stretched.

Remus was staring at the loopy lettering and exhaled loudly. "What are we doing with her?"

"Being a good friend," Sirius hummed as he tucked in the arch of Remus's free arm.

"The greedy fuck that I am wants more," Remus confessed.

Sirius arched an eyebrow as he glanced up at the letter. "Well, are you ever going to tell her?"

"No, likely not. She doesn't need a werewolf with a twelve-year-old."

The animagus rolled his eyes and reached up to mess with Remus's hair. "Well, I have plans with Harry today, and you need to go meet up with Drom before dinner tonight."

Remus pinched his eyes with two fingers. "I have to ask you something."

"What's that Moony?"

Remus set down the letter and puffed while rubbing his face with both hands before glancing down at Sirius. "I didn't ask you what you were getting out of this- mostly because I'm not sure I want to know."

Sirius grinned and kissed the werewolf's cheek. "Then don't ask. It's easier."

"What if she finds out?" Remus asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I promise I will take the fall and run from Molly's hexing if that will relieve you of your guilt. That way if she's angry with me, she'll still talk to you," Sirius said with a nod before sitting up.

Remus stared at his companion's bare back and pursed his lips before sitting up and leaning against Sirius. The animagus sat like that for a few moments before reaching back and taking Remus's hand. "You know, I'm so happy you're here with me, Moony. I'd do anything for you, my greatest friend. My marauder."

Remus ran his fingers over the tattoos on the man's chest and nodded against him. "I know, Pads. I'd do anything for you too. I mourned you deeply. We promised we'd grow old together and this is it."

Sirius chuckled and bobbed his head as his hand covered Remus's. "As long as there's a couple of pretty birds that will join us. We need to get you shagged again, my friend."

"I don't know."

"I do, you'll enjoy it. I want you to embody a bit of confidence. No one says you need to shag nameless witches, but you need a bit more spunk. We're too young to die alone… Again. Well, I am," Sirius snickered.

There was a knock at the door. "Come on in, kid," Sirius responded.

Teddy slipped into the room and smiled at the marauders. "Good morning, dad. Good morning Uncle Sirius. Did you have a rough night dad?"

Remus groaned and pulled away from the animagus. "Nothing too drastic. What's on the schedule this morning, son?"

Teddy sat down next to them and shrugged his shoulders. "We're going to visit grandmother and go to the Burrow right?"

Remus bobbed his head. "Yes, I suppose we can."

"Don't mind him, Teddy boy. He's a sulker today," Sirius snickered and ran his fingers through the teal hair of the boy.

Teddy kicked one of his sneakers up and sighed. "Dad, do you think we can have Aunt Hermione and Rose with Hugo spend the night? It was nice to stay with them during the full moon."

"Well, if your Uncle can convince her to move in next door we won't need to invite them over, they can any time they want." Remus countered- clearly avoiding an answer.

Teddy just nodded, but Remus could smell the bitter air of disappointment. "We'll see," Remus corrected, and the boy smiled over at him.

"I have breakfast made," Teddy said as he stood up.

"Thanks, kid," Sirius responded.

"You're a good boy," Remus sighed.

Teddy got to the door before gasping. "Oh, and Uncle Sirius. Uncle George's letter came. He said the t-shirts were ready," he declared and left the bedroom.

"What t-shirts?" Remus questioned with a frown.

Sirius laughed and collapsed against Remus's lap. "Well, I made some shirts for Hermione. After all, she helped Ginny's collum grow popular; it's the least I could do," he snickered with a wide grin.

Remus grabbed a pillow and covered his face with a smirk. "You're such a shite, Pads."

Sirius batted the pillow away and laughed. "Yes, well, no one said I was a saint, Moony."

* * *

Hermione was in the beautiful sun, basking in the heat of the warm summer day. She was stretched out on a transfigured lawn chair in nearly nothing- at least for her. She had a swimsuit on, and it revealed parts of her that she rarely showed. There was this perspective about her feeling the need to be conservative now that she was a mother. However, Ginny being utterly comfortable with basking with her gave the witch courage.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ginny pondered as she shifted her sunglasses.

Hermione made a sound as she watched the children playing in the pond. "Yes."

"How do you feel about a new years baby?" Ginny asked.

The older witch sat up and glanced over at her. "What?" and then it hit her. "Ginny! Oh, Merlin, why didn't you tell me!"

Ginny laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted just to be us last night and enjoy our films without baby talk."

Hermione launched herself over to the redhead and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Gin, I'm so happy."

A hand wrapped around her waist, and she was tugged off the redhead. "Come here, Cherries, I want one too," Sirius's voice entered her ear.

Hermione jerked and glanced over at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked and then color reached her cheeks.

Sirius Black was donning a white t-shirt that said, _'__Cherries on top?'_ with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and cherries jubilee in a glass bowl. He waggled his eyebrows and turned to reveal the back. _'__Our favorite jubilee,'_ was written in cursive that was lovely and beautifully familiar.

"What's this?" She pouted and folded her arms over her chest.

Sirius chuckled and removed her arms from her torso. "What is this? Ginevra pressured you into wearing more than mum jeans and suits? This is outstanding," He teased and licked his lips suggestively.

Hermione shoved him off of her chair and rolled her eyes. "This is exactly why I don't wear anything but 'mum jeans,' in front of you, Sirius."

He sneered and climbed up next to her. "Don't be such a brat. It should be a compliment that I, out of anyone, find you the most attractive curly-haired witch I know," he snickered and pressed his hand to his chest.

The picture changed to that of a moving image of Hermione laughing. It was manipulated from a photo that was taken during Rose's last birthday party. Sirius smirked and pressed his hand to his chest again, and it changed back. Hermione didn't want to be impressed at his odd ways, but she was… a little.

"How many photos did George use," Hermione huffed with a roll of her eyes.

"I think he said he managed ten. I have enough to make this last all night," he said with a wink.

Hermione stood up and kissed his forehead. "You have such an odd way to compliment a witch, Sirius. Gin, I'm getting some lemonade; want some?"

Ginny just nodded and watched the witch grab her throw and wander back to the Burrow. When she was inside, the witch turned to Sirius who was now lounging back on the chair. "Now, are you going to tell me what's the purpose of the shirt?" She asked while pulling her sunglasses down a bit.

"Funny aren't they?" Sirius responded.

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "Are you Sherbet?"

Sirius grinned brightly and shrugged his shoulders. "I highly doubt that witch would be talking to him if I was, right?"

"Did you just make them to tease her?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and produced a pair of sunglasses from Hermione's bag. It was purple rimmed and very feminine. "Even if I was witty enough to pull off such a rouse, why would I bring something to tell her I was?" He countered and folded his legs as he straightened them.

"Because you're insanely lovable, Padfoot," Ginny replied with a smile.

"You feeling sick yet? Harry told me the news, congratulations," he said as his top foot bobbed.

Ginny reached over for her wand and flicked it, creating a large umbrella hanging from the top of her chair. "Not yet, but Harry woke up a few weeks ago and said he had a dream that I was having a girl. Funny how he knew before I even did."

Sirius chuckled and sighed. "Yeah, his dad was like that. But dammit did he love Lily so much. I don't think I've ever loved a witch as much as James loved her."

"You have to take everything of mine, Sirius?" Hermione grumbled as she arrived with drinks.

Ginny took hers and noted the wardrobe switch. She was back into her everyday clothing, and the redhead rolled her eyes. "Done getting some sun now?"

Hermione agreed, and Sirius yanked her into his lap. "Love, why do you have to be such a swotty little thing? You ever wonder what fun is?"

The witch settled her pose, and Sirius held her back as she sat on top of him. "Well, I have plenty of fun," Hermione groaned as she sipped her lemonade.

Sirius bent forward and kissed the witch's cheek. "You're too safe. Speaking of safe, where is my favorite werewolf?"

"He's inside with George and holding the baby. I didn't want to intrude," Hermione said with a smile.

"So, I was thinking, for your birthday we could go get you a tattoo. Right about here," Sirius murmured and caressed her left hip, his fingers reaching out to her navel.

Hermione jumped off of him, and her cheeks were flaming. "Sirius, don't touch me," she spat and stomped off.

Ginny nearly dropped her glass in her lap at the sudden reaction of her friend. "What did you do?"

Sirius yanked the glasses off and maneuvered to watch the curly-haired witch march up the grass. "I don't know, but she's never behaved like that before."

"Do you think, well, that," Ginny stumbled and cleared her throat.

Sirius tilted his head as the witch glimpsed back at them and retreated inside. "I suppose. I just never thought she took my flirtations sincerely."

"Well, you never valued personal space. It's pretty apparent after you snogged George under the mistletoe and ran off laughing as he tried to curse you. Maybe she's just uptight about other things?"

The animagus shrugged and exhaled. "Well, hopefully, it blows over. I'd hate for Moony to say I told you so."

Ginny lifted her glass to him. "Well, I still love the shirt," she said with a smile.

"Me too," Sirius chuckled and rested back on the chair. "I got all of the boys one to wear."

"You really love her, hm?"

Sirius popped on the sunglasses again and smirked up at the clear sky. "You'd have to be a death eater not to love her, Ginevra."

Ginny just nodded and watched the kids shouting and playing in the water. It was going to be an exciting night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: I'm so gracious that you all are interested in this odd take. Things only get more interesting from here and hopefully it's still entertaining for everyone. Secrets are a devil of a thing. What happens when two people hold one, but both feel the same? Guess we'll find out soon enough!**

* * *

Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. What about Ron? Ron was stewing in the corner as everyone with a cock, adult and child was wearing her shirt. This was his family. His childhood home. Those were his baby pictures… He was furious that everyone was so excited to see his ex-wife.

It was true, everyone clamored over her. Which was unusual for the witch. George was handing her fizzy beverages and telling her to live it up. Bill and Harry had decided to finally peel her away after the witch was begging George to stop feeding her alcohol.

"Congrats, Harry. Hopefully, you get a redheaded little girl out of it," Bill teased and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Well, we can only hope. Aside from the lovely and talented Victoire, it seems there aren't enough girls around," Hermione snickered and held back a hiccup.

"Are you alright?" Harry chuckled as Hermione leaned against Bill for support.

"What are we even, celebrating," she barely got out as she swallowed down some of the warmth in her throat.

Harry chuckled and tugged on some of her hair. "Well, other than our little surprise, you being here. It's been four months. We waited patiently, but we missed you here among your family."

Bill rubbed Hermione's arm and motioned agreement. "Yes, we have missed you around here. Victoire nearly spat needles she was so furious you've been missing from our dinners when we come."

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Well, it's been a long road. I think I need to use the loo," she grumbled and manuvered herself away from them.

It wasn't quite fuzzy, but she knew she wasn't sober. A nice healthy buzz, because George was a monster and loved to torture her and anyone else with intoxication. There were moments in time when she realized how much he missed Fred and could see the substitution of a drunken friend added- so, of course she would give him just a little bit of leway.

She had waved Molly off who was cleaning the dinner dishes and climbed up the staircase to the bathroom. Hermione had reached for the doorknob just as it opened, causing her to fall into the person coming from the restroom. It was Remus and he helped her steady her feet. "Hold on, get your bearings," he whispered as the world jerked.

Hermione gazed up at him through her eyelashes and exhaled. "I'm so tired of my bearings, Remus, aren't you?"

His lips shifted to one side with a half smile. "Well, they're safe."

"Yes, but safety doesn't bring you happiness or even fulfillment," she retorted and tossed her mane from her face.

His hands moved to his slacks, but Hermione stopped them, taking his rough fingers to her cheeks. "Why don't you use the restroom and I'll help you down the stairs for some water?" He offered as his thumbs skated her cheekbones.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered with a smile.

Remus swallowed and nodded. "Of course."

She motioned for him to come closer and her lips touched his cheek. "You're quite charming, Remus. Even when you're not trying."

He turned his face while she was still in his personal space and their lips were mere centimeters from each other. "You're perfection, Hermione. All of the time."

The electricity buzzed between them as his fingers skirted toward her hair. He could see her eyes dilate in detail and her pulse quicken- she wanted him to kiss her. Remus could smell the inner workings of arousal tucked sweetly with a mixture of alcohol. It was intoxicating to his receptive senses.

"Hey, is this the line or are you both going to take up the bathroom to shag it out?" George snickered, causing the werewolf to draw from the witch.

Hermione ducked from Remus's grasp and traveled into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. The werewolf scrubbed his face and frowned down at the approaching Weasley. "George," he said.

"It's alright, Remus, no one gives two shits that you want to snog her. It's about time most of us would agree. You're not able to hide that."

Remus shook his head and patted the man as he was shoulder to shoulder. "Get a little sober, George. You're going to have a hell of a hangover."

The werewolf was walking down the staircase and attempting to calm himself. He had almost taken full advantage of the situation and would have regretted it… well, a little. It was a dangerous circumstance and one that would have held more than a few spying eyes if it continued. He would have preferred something less public for her benefit... this was after all her family.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, causing Remus to pay attention to his surroundings.

He was just about to get to the front door and he exhaled. "Nothing. You might want to check on Hermione. George gave her a little too much to drink," Remus murmured and reached for the doorknob.

Ginny's face hardened and she followed the werewolf outside. "What happened?" she asked as he groaned at her persistence.

"Nothing happened, Gin. Just go check on her, please?"

Remus was running his hand through his hair as the redhead stood on the stoop, tapping her foot. "I'm not stupid, Remus. I know something shook you."

The door opened and Harry popped his head out. "Gin, we need to get the kids home, it's getting late."

"I'll be in momentarily," she told Harry and turned back to the werewolf.

Harry glanced at Remus and then disappeared inside. Once he was calm, Remus turned to Ginny and rolled his shoulders. "Nothing happened, I just needed some air."

Their conversation was again interrupted with the door slamming open and Hermione stomping out, Ron tailing her. She took Remus's hand and nearly jerked him along as they marched out of the garden.

"What's going on?" Ginny called out from behind.

"You can't run from this forever, Hermione!" Ron hollered.

Remus stopped their journey and turned the furious witch to him. "What happened?"

"He accused me of cheating on him with Sirius," she growled and rolled her eyes.

Ron had finally caught up to them and scowled. "Go ahead, cover for him, but I've seen the way he touches her."

Remus rubbed his face with his free and and shook his head. "He's never slept with her, Ronald," the werewolf confirmed.

Ron waved a hand in the air and growled. "Then explain to me why the bloody hell he just kissed her in the kitchen? If they hadn't done that before, then why wasn't she shocked and insult him after?"

"He was being a blundering fool, Ron! George was going on about drunken snogs and Sirius thought he should tack that on to my list!" Hermione hollered and glanced over at Remus.

Now he realized why she had tugged him along; she needed him to at least know what had happened. Remus tucked some of her hair from her face and shook his head. "You go ahead and I'll talk him down," he told her.

Hermione pressed his hand to her cheek and sighed. "Thank you, Remus."

When she had pulled away and started to walk by him, Ron snagged her arm. "Don't," he started.

That spurred the werewolf like no other. Remus paced forward and gripped Ron's arm in his fingers tightly. "You let her go, understood? She's not your wife any longer and you have no right to touch her."

Ron released Hermione and glared at the werewolf. "What, you had a part in it too?"

Remus shouldn't have let his passion get to him, but he was already riding the roller coaster of emotions in such a short period of time. He let go of Ron's arm only to punch him square in the jaw, knocking the redhead back. "Don't ever accuse her of adultery again. She's the mother of your children and gave you plenty of rope after your divorce." He snarled with a pointed finger at Ron.

Ron visibly looked shamed by his words and walked back to the house. Ginny stood there and glanced between the two left on the gravel path. "You both get some air, I'm going to make sure everything is good back at the house," she explained and left them.

Hermione was shaking her head as she combed her hair. "He's impossible."

Remus exhaled and motioned agreement. "It was bound to be a difficult adjustment for you both to be in the same house for a prolonged period."

"I'm sorry I involved you," Hermione murmured as she twisted some of her hair in her hand.

The werewolf chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I can understand why you did. What really happened with Sirius?"

Hermione's cheeks darkened in the dim light. "George told him you almost kissed me and Sirius thought almost wasn't good enough."

"I see," Remus sighed.

"Remus?" Hermione asked as his eyes glanced at the landscape.

"Yes, Hermione?"

The witch walked toward him and took his hand. "You know, you're so wonderful."

Remus exhaled and motioned agreement. "You've told me that before."

Her soft fingers ran along his rough hands, as if she was absorbing every texture. It somehow felt so much more intimate than what was- two people touching hands. Hermione ran her thumbs over his palms, which made him shudder a breath.

"Hermione," he breathed as his eyes skimmed her face.

The witch took a step forward and kissed his lips lightly. Sparks ignited in his brain as the gentle textures of her lips on his manifested in thought. His hands left hers and entwined in her hair as he deepened the kiss. The gorgeous humming in her throat of agreement as his tongue tasted the Eutopia of her voice.

Her fingers in his facial hair. Her body edging closer and closer to his in a pleading manner. This was the true meaning to his new chance at life if he ever found the source of existance. She was his deity.

When they parted, breath pulsing over each other's faces, Hermione laughed. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I," Remus confessed with a breathy chuckle.

She bent to him and gave him a chaste kiss, but Remus wouldn't be left with such a innocent note. He stopped her departure and licked her lower lip before nipping at it. The line of saliva danced like a string between them as they separated until it finally broke. Hermione giggled nervously and covered her mouth.

"Remus, I think we should put this on hold," she said behind her hand.

He could hear the giddy smile in her voice. "Yes, full stop," He responded, holding his hand up.

"I have to go back to Drom's," Hermione said with a nod.

"And I have to take Teddy home," He murmured as he shifted on his feet.

Hermione stuck out her hand with a playful smile. "I'll be seeing you, Remus," she voiced.

Remus took her hand and kissed the knuckles on her hand. "It will be my pleasure, Hermione."

The witch walked back toward the house, glancing back a few times with a smile. The werewolf waited for her to disappear to address the large scuffy dog that was waiting just out of sight. When the door shut the dog padded over and sat down next to Remus.

"I suppose you saw all of that," Remus murmured.

The dog snorted and cocked his head toward the man. "Does that mean we need to talk about what happened with you?"

There was no answer. The dog just trotted off toward the house, only forming back into Sirius as he approached the door. No snickering, joking or celebrating. The animagus just went inside, leaving the werewolf to ponder the circumstance even more before heading in to leave the Burrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Andromeda was sipping her tea as the children were eating breakfast. Hermione was in the midst of drinking her tea, cleaning the kitchen and eating her breakfast. The elderly witch tapped a crisp red nail on her cup a couple of times as she watched the young mother.

"Mummy, is Uncle Remus and Teddy coming over?" Rose asked with a tilt of her head.

Hermione couldn't hide the color that rose to her cheeks. "Yes, and Uncle Sirius. They're going to spend the day with Grandmother."

Andromeda enjoyed the fact that Hermione let her children call her grandmother. She espoused the witch after the war, and her parents couldn't have their memory salvaged. They spent so much time together raising Teddy, so it made sense and a form of clarity that she would have her children call her that.

"Darling, how was dinner?" Andromeda finally asked.

Hermione stopped her fussing and cleared her throat. "Well, it was interesting."

Rose bobbed her head as Hugo smacked his tray. "Cakes, cakes!" he cheered and took another bite.

"Mummy and Uncle Remus were kissing, that's what Uncle George said!" Rose exclaimed with a grin.

Andromeda's mouth dropped open and gasped. "You were?" She asked as her eyes traced Hermione's expression.

"Well, someone's been listening to the adults talk too much," Hermione grumbled and walked over to her daughter.

The older witch waited for Hermione to meet her gaze before speaking. "Well?"

"Well, that is absolutely no one's business," Hermione paused and tapped Rose's nose. "Including yours."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and shook her head. "My darling, you know more than anyone that is ridiculous."

Hermione stood straighter and sipped her tea. "It's something that's just going to happen."

The older witch sighed and twisted toward the cabinet. "I have a letter for you. It came this morning."

Hermione scowled and tilted her head. "A letter, from who?"

"The writing looks to be from your secret admirer. I dared not open it."

Her actions were urgent as she reached for the letter- clearly, she was missing something. Hermione peeled it opened and read the first line as parlor entered her face.

_Cherries Jubilee,_

_You see, we aren't so different, but with that being said, I hope to still remain companions through your new romantic development._

She stopped and swallowed. Hermione had suspected wrong. She assumed Remus was Sherbet this entire time, and now, well, it was apparent he wasn't. He wouldn't continue to do this, that wasn't their way. Their friendship skirted politeness and modesty, but not addressing things they hadn't spoken about. No, this was someone entirely different. Hermione sat down in the empty chair and continued to read.

_I'm not blind- no, we see the fundamentals of life and love through existence every day. I know that Remus is very well suited for you and I respect that. Love has never been a simple thing for a person of my nature. It's difficult to connect and not feel as if I'd eventually be an imposition._

_My wounds, they hold a detailing of scars I cannot display. Nothing earthly or sane would follow suit with such a willingness to dig further than I allow. I cannot promise to ever reveal my heart and soul to you, sweet Jubilee, but I can make one assurance. I will always be here. If you insist we end our communications henceforth, I will resume my position as your distant friend. I will not fault you on that._

_However, if you would like to, we can continue our letters that I have come to sincerely appreciate and adore._

_Always yours,_

_Ice Cream Sherbet_

"Well," Hermione exhaled as she shook her head.

Andromeda arched an eyebrow and placed a hand on her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I just assumed it was Remus and now I'm quite certain it isn't," she confessed and bounced her shoulders.

"That's interesting that you would assume those love letters would come from Remus," Andromeda noted.

Hermione glared over at her and huffed. "They aren't love letters."

"If a man is going to spend his time making a letter beautiful and write with concise handwriting, they are love letters, dove," Andromeda said with a nod.

Hermione hadn't time to respond as the fireplace went off in the living room. Teddy bound into the kitchen just as Hermione tucked the note away in her house robe. The idea that Remus was going to see her in casual attire made the witch jump up and tighten the fabric around her.

"Aunt Hermione," Teddy said as he embraced her, his hair fading to pink.

Hermione kissed his head and sighed. "My Teddy, how are you?"

He glanced up and smirked. "I'm well, how are you?"

Remus walked into the kitchen as he was straightening his buttoned grey shirt. His sleeves were rolled up, and it seemed as if ten years were shaved off of his face- even his beard looked to be in a manageable appearance. Hermione's lips peeled apart as her cheeks felt warm. After last night, the acceptance that her feelings were very much there, things were different.

"Good morning," Remus said with a bright smile.

She found her tongue after swallowing. "Good morning," she mumbled and pulled away from Teddy.

"Uncle Remus!" Rose shouted and jumped from her chair.

The werewolf had just enough time to bend down and grasp the redheaded girl as she lunged at him. "Well, aren't you excitable this morning, lovely Rose," Remus chuckled as she gripped his face.

"Ucle Re!" Hugo shouted in close mimic of his sister.

Rose gave him a very Hermione expression as she pursed her lips. "You promised to read to me today," she reminded him.

The whole conversation was interrupted as Sirius came into the room. He was in a flashy muggle suit with sunglasses on and his hair up in a bun. The briefcase he held was a taupe, it matched his shoes.

"Hello cousin," he said with a smirk and bent to kiss Andromeda's cheek.

Andromeda touched his cheek and giggled. "My, cousin, you look like you're off to the muggle office."

Hermione still felt out of sorts as the marauders both brought different textures to the atmosphere in the house. Sirius walked around and kissed Hugo's forehead before setting his briefcase on the table and opening it. "Sit, Miss Granger, we have business to attend to," he ordered with a smirk.

Hermione glanced over at Remus who shrugged his shoulders with a grin and whispered something into Rose's ear before setting her down.

"What business, Sirius?"

"You can call me Mr. Black. Yes, I get off on being in charge," He snickered as he pulled down his glasses enough to reveal his eyebrows bouncing.

Hermione sighed and sat down next to his briefcase, not entirely aware of what the animagus had planned. "So, what can I do for you, Mr. Black?"

Sirius pulled out a bundle of papers and slid them in front of her. Hermione scowled as she read them over and blinked as the realization came to her. "Sirius, no," she started, but he waved her off.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Miss Granger. No isn't an offer," He told her as his finger pointed to the pages.

"Sirius, I'm not taking that house, at any price," she stated with a huff.

Sirius tore off his glasses to reveal a hardened glare. "Listen, I just closed escrow on the place this week. I want to sell it to you under the stipulation that you don't sell it for one hundred years. Why is that a hard thing to grip?"

"You would save of child care," Andromeda teased with a smile.

Teddy held out his hands pressed together in a begging posture. "Please, Aunt Hermione? Please?"

Hermione felt backed into a corner. "And how would I prepare to live there? What spells would I need on the house? It's all this work that I don't have time to do," she insisted- her only valid gripe she could toss out there.

Sirius rolled his eyes and flicked his index finger at himself. "I already have done that, including a connected garden and hallway.

"Hermione, this is a good thing for you and the children," Remus said as his hand caressed her shoulder.

She read on and groaned. "I don't need a six bedroom home, Sirius."

Teddy held out his hand and started to count. "Rose's room, Hugo's room, your room, a study, a playroom and of course a library," he finished and grinned.

Rose finally caught on the conversation and tugged her mother's robe. "Mummy, are we getting a new home?"

Andromeda leaned forward and snagged the page with the pictures of the home. Her smile softened, and she nodded as her fingers caressed one of the images. "This is a lovely place to raise children, my dear. I suggest you take my cousin's offer, it's the cheapest you will receive for such a handsome home."

Hermione glanced up at Remus who tilted his head as he stared down at her. "Why would you say no? Can't you let someone else take care of you for once in your life?"

Sirius bobbed his head and placed his hand on the table in front of her. "Let me do right by you and the kids, please?"

She took his hand in hers, and his expression evolved to relief. "Okay, Sirius. We'll take the house. Under the condition that you both know I'm a lousy neighbor. I have children, I work long hours, and I rarely have a cup of sugar when you need to borrow it," Hermione said with a small smile.

Teddy cheered and bounced over to Hugo. "We're going to live next door, Hue!" He exclaimed and kissed the boy's cheek.

Andromeda clapped and sighed. "I will miss the company, but it's time you flew away from home my girl," she told Hermione.

Hermione took the page from the elderly witch and slid it in front of Rose. "This is going to be our new house, right next to Uncle Sirius's."

Rose looked at the paper and then up at Sirius. "Really?"

"Of course, my gorgeous little flower. Uncle Sirius's got your back," he said with a wink.

Remus bent down next to Hermione's ear and smiled. "I was hoping you would take a personal day so we can show you the place," he whispered.

"I, of course, have impeccable taste," Sirius added.

Hermione exhaled and took the fountain pen from Sirius's briefcase and signed the line. She took a moment to look over the other documentation to fill in what needed to be added and handed it back to him. Sirius took the pen and pages, signing the pages with his left hand and nodded. "Alright, now, business is adjured," he stated before loosening his tie.

"I will get dressed and tell Kingsley I have to take the day off to see my new house. I'm sure he will be raving with excitement. He was worried I wasn't going to find a place I liked…" she trailed off as she stood up.

When she turned around, she noticed that Remus hadn't left her personal space. Her eyes grew wide as she gazed up at him. That moment when the two idiots realize they're shoved too close on a subway and it's either vacate and apologize or go with it… yes, that's what it felt like. Remus cleared his throat and stepped back, letting the witch pass without a word.

"My wonderful son-in-law, are you ever going to talk to her about your passions?" Andromeda teased as he straightened his shirt.

Teddy rolled his eyes as he sat next to his grandmother. "He said nothing happened," the boy grumbled.

That brought a deep shade of red to Remus's face. "Nothing happened," he hissed and rolled his neck. "Besides, you're my son. You're on a need to know basis."

Sirius chuckled and shut the briefcase after sticking in the pages. "And the need to know happened outside in the garden."

Andromeda gasped and covered her giant smile. "Oh? Was it absolutely out of character?" Blacks and their gossip, no one would change that.

"I'm quite sure our new neighbor walked away like a giddy school girl after the snogging," Sirius continued.

"Pads, knock it off," Remus growled.

Rose leaned over the table and started making kissing noises with puckered lips. Sirius laughed and maneuvered to her and mimicked her as he kissed her cheek. The girl giggled and hugged him around the shoulders. "Oh, Uncle Sirius, I love you."

"Ucle Re!" Hugo hollered and slammed his hands down on the tray of his chair.

"Okay, okay," Remus sighed as he let go of his tension and retrieved the boy.

The boy snagged the werewolf and kissed his cheek with a laugh. "Silly!"

Remus grinned over at him as he shook his head. "We're going to have quite a bit of fun driving your mother batty."

"Next generation marauders!" Sirius exclaimed and lifted the girl from the table. "What do you think, love? Want to get into trouble and cause a ruckus like your Uncles did in school?"

"And their mother," Andromeda reminded him.

"And their father," Hermione's voice entered the room, and the wizards glanced over at her.

She was in a lovely v-neck that sloped much farther than a usual Hermione neckline. It was purple and put emphasis on her curves. The black pants helped with that and Remus felt like a bumbling idiot for just staring.

"You look," Sirius paused as he approached with the girl in arms. "Ghastly!" He exclaimed with a grin.

Hermione tossed her hair from her shoulder and wrinkled her nose. "Well, not everything has to end and begin with a suit," she retorted.

Sirius barked out laughter and nodded. "Yes, indeed it does. What I do begins and ends wearing one. Whether it's this or my birthday suit, Cherries," he snickered.

Andromeda huffed and covered Teddy's ears. "Don't be such a wanker, cousin," she hissed.

Teddy pulled away from his grandmother and groaned. "I've heard worse at school, grandmother," he retorted.

Sirius pressed his face into the little girl's hair and chuckled. "Oh, I love family get-togethers," he whispered loudly.

Rose took Sirius's face in her hands and kissed his forehead. "It's okay Uncle Snuffles, mummy still loves us."

Remus laughed roughly and nodded. "Thank you, Rose. Finally, something your Uncle Sirius didn't teach you comes to light."

Sirius snorted and set the child down. "Okay Uncle Wolfy," he snickered.

Hermione pressed her palm to her head and exhaled. "You two are going to drive me mental."

"Ucle Wolfy!" Hugo exclaimed and clapped his hands.

"Let's go, shall we?" Hermione said with a smile at Remus's annoyance.

"We shall," Sirius said and offered his arm.

* * *

**Author Notes: I don't know what it is about being sick that makes me want to write, but I've been busily hammering at the keyboard when I'm not sucking down fluids. So, as we're all well aware, seems like the marauders are getting a new neighbor, I wonder how that's going to play out... **


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was standing in the lovely master bedroom of her new house and figuring out the layout. She was going to have to be practical. The amount of money she was going to spend on the children's bedrooms were going to be high. Money from splitting the marital house with Ron was a reasonable sum, so that would cover most of it.

"I figured you would enjoy a nice bay window," Remus's voice entered the silence.

Hermione jumped and pivoted toward him as he joined her in the empty room. "Oh, maybe. I will have to go shopping and do some enhancements on the room."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and smirked at her. "Well, I'm here at your disposal. Give me a list, and I will put in my full effort," he said.

She bit down on a smile and tilted her head. "Remus, I think we should talk."

"About?" he asked as he took another step toward her.

"About last night," she suggested and took a step toward him.

His eyebrow arched and he cleared his throat. "As in the dinner?"

The werewolf was now donning a playful smile as the witch closed the distance between them. "No," she said.

"The cake? Molly makes a wonderful," he couldn't finish because she pulled him in for a kiss.

His hands pulled from his pockets and ran along her sides. It was potent and sobering for him to know she wanted to continue instead of chopping it up as a drunken snog. The witch moaned in his mouth as he pulled her closer to his frame, taking full advantage of the height difference.

He stumbled as she pressed him forth, but he recovered and tucked the witch against the wall. Hermione had turned into a flaming ball of heat- she just needed more after last night. More of his soft grumbling, more of his rough fingers on her… more Remus.

"Merlin, can't leave you two alone for two minutes," Sirius's voice interrupted the fierce snogging session.

Remus pulled away enough to see that the witch had tucked one of her legs around his hip and was nearly coiled around him. Her cheeks were flushed with the debauchery they had yet to have. It was… decadent.

"Two minutes," Remus growled at his friend and nuzzled Hermione's neck.

Hermione sighed and regretfully pushed at the werewolf in front of her. "Remus, let's get grounded a bit," she whispered.

He stepped away from her and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry," he said with a crooked smile.

The witch walked over to Sirius and patted his arm before leaving the bedroom. Sirius pulled out his rubberband and exhaled loudly. "Well, seems she likes your company sober. If you had any doubts, at least you can lay them to rest," he said as he wandered toward the window.

"Yes, well, I was going to ask her to dinner, but she didn't let me get a word in edgewise," Remus snickered as he straightened himself.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm going to go out tonight- hot date," Sirius murmured as he picked at the windowsill.

Remus frowned and tilted his head slightly as he examined his friend. "Sirius, can we please talk about this? If you have any feelings for her, I will be more delicate to your circumstance."

Sirius let out a bark of ridiculing laughter. "Moony, I don't have feelings for her. I don't catch them for witches, remember? Occasionally wizards, but that's not my game usually. I'm Sirius Black," he responded with a charming grin.

"And I know when you're hiding something, Pads," Remus said flatly.

"Shag her all you like; she's just another witch to me. It will be fun for you, and she's got your number, Moony," Sirius snickered and straightened his shirt.

There was a slam of a door, and the Marauders jumped. Teddy's grey hair was seen from the hallway, and he poked his face in the room. "Uncle Sirius, I think you made her mad," he said with a grimace.

Remus exhaled and left the room, disappearing down the stairs and the sound of the door to the wing was heard. Sirius sneered as he glanced out the window and sighed. "Oh, Teddy, we're in the dog house."

"Not me, Uncle Sirius. I didn't talk about Aunt Hermione like she's a tart," the boy retorted and left the man in the empty bedroom.

* * *

Hermione was furious with Sirius for the rest of the morning. It wasn't until the afternoon when they were shopping that Sirius even attempted approaching her. She was looking over beds for the children when he walked up next to her and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

She ignored him and moved on to another bedroom set. "I said I'm sorry," he repeated more firmly as he followed her.

Again, Hermione continued on as if he wasn't there.

Sirius growled and climbed on the floor on his knees, gripping her hips. "I said I'm sorry!" He yelled and pressed his forehead to her body. "Please, please, please forgive me!" He was drawing the attention of the other shoppers.

Hermione huffed and shushed him by putting her hand over his mouth. "Okay, quiet! I heard you," she hissed.

The animagus climbed off the ground and grinned brightly at her. "Thank you."

Hermione groaned and pivoted to walk away. "Bloody drama queen," she grumbled.

Sirius skipped next to her and smirked. "Well, you're the only witch that brings me to the brink of insanity."

"And you're the only wizard that drives me mental daily," Hermione retorted and patted a lovely bedroom set. "Okay, so this one for Hue and Rosie has that one over there," she mumbled to herself.

Sirius scratched his chin and glanced around for Remus. He was looking at sofas with the children and laughing as they tested each one. His eyes touched on a large bedroom collection in front of them, and he chuckled. "Look at that, a four poster bed just for you," he announced as he walked over to it.

The frame was gaudy and intrusive which made Hermione huff as she followed him over. "I would never," she stated.

Sirius jumped on it and wiggled his eyebrows. "Come here; I wanna show you something."

Hermione moaned and shook her head as she joined him. Sirius chuckled to himself and pulled her long hair away from her face before pointing up. "See that framework? You could use a couple of shackles and have some fun on this mattress," he teased as his fingers ran over her neck.

The witch jumped from the bed as if she were struck by a hot poker. Her cheeks were bright and full of color as she glanced back at him on the bed before marching off. There was no retort or banter as Sirius was hoping for- she just left. He felt like an idiot.

The animagus crawled off the bed and walked toward the counter in front. The young woman standing there batted her eyelashes at him and pouted her lips slightly as he closed the distance. "You see that couple over there with the kids?" Sirius asked her with a smirk.

She nodded and leaned closer to him over the counter. "Of course, they're cute together."

Sirius hemmed and pulled out his muggle wallet. "Yes, I know. Whatever she says she wants, I'll pay for," he declared and pressed down his muggle card- Hermione convinced him a year or so back to get one and store muggle money on it. He didn't put much on it but knew it had well enough to cover her shopping spree.

"That's rather generous of you. Are you her brother?" The young associate asked.

Sirius shook his head. "No, just a fuck," he said with a smile. "Give the card to the man when they're done."

With that, Sirius left the furniture store and stepped outside to smoke. He needed something with a bit of a kick as well.

* * *

Remus had helped Hermione well into the evening situating the children. They transfigured some temporary furniture and brought over their things from Drom's house. It was a swift move, and most of that was due to how little Hermione had let the children have out at the elderly witch's home. The rest she stored in some trunks she charmed to pack everything.

He departed from them with Teddy soon after dinner, letting her take care of settling the children. Walking just next door was an exciting relief, Teddy had nodded with a smile after they exited the hallway.

"I like this dad," Teddy said with a smile.

Remus ruffled his hair and nodded. "Yes, me too."

Teddy kicked the floor and exhaled. "So, dad, are you and Aunt Hermione going to date?"

The werewolf blinked and hemmed. "How do you feel about that if we do?"

"Well, I love Hermione. She's like a mum," he confessed as his cheeks tinted with color.

"You don't find it," Remus paused and scratched his chin. "Odd?"

Teddy bounced his shoulders and laughed. "Well, I can't complain. She's always loved me, and I think she's always loved you and Uncle Sirius. Her stories about you were always wicked."

Remus scratched his neck and cleared his throat. "Then you aren't bothered by it?"

"Are you going to have kids?" Teddy questioned with an arched eyebrow.

Remus swallowed and placed his hand on Teddy's shoulder. "We shouldn't talk about that when I don't even know what she thinks. Especially since I'm not sure where we stand, alright?" He suggested as the color reached above his beard.

Teddy tilted his head and rocked his head. "Alright, but dad, my feelings on it are I'd be alright with it just as long as you're happy. Aunt Ginny told me that you deserve another try at a family."

The werewolf chuckled and pulled the boy to him, hugging him. "You're the best thing I ever did in life, Edward."

Teddy glanced up at him and smirked. "Speaking of being the best dad, dad…" he trailed off and arched an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Can I invite Victoire over for a slumber party? We can even invite over Hugo and Rose, maybe?" He asked with a bright smile.

Remus pushed his son away to look at him with a narrow gaze. "Only if she sleeps in another room."

Teddy groaned and rubbed his fingers through his now orange hair. "Dad, of course. I don't want to share my things with her, she's a girl," he grumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, kid. Your dad is just a nervous ole werewolf," Sirius's voice interrupted the heart to heart.

The Lupins glanced over at him, and Remus scowled. Sirius was overly dressed in his opinion. He was wearing a vest over a pastel pink shirt and a pocket watch chain hanging from the pocket. The man was had on a pair of eyeglasses with a sharp rim- likely just for ascetics.

"Where are you going?" Teddy questioned with an arched eyebrow.

Sirius strolled over and smirked. "To my own sleepover, kid."

"You haven't done that in a few months," Remus noted while folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, I felt like enjoying a bit of foreign foods tonight. I'm headed to Paris, the town of love and naked witches," Sirius snickered with a wave of his hand.

Teddy made a gagging sound and walked off toward the stairs. "Where are you going?" Sirius chortled.

"I've lived around you long enough to know what that means, Uncle Sirius. That's just gross," Teddy grumbled and left up the staircase.

Remus was glowering at his friend. "Pads, that was unnecessary."

"What, Moony? You're going to have your own sleepovers here eventually. I'm just gonna get mine in so I can at least watch the kids," Sirius retorted with a bounce to his eyebrows.

"Don't be such a shite, Pads. This isn't you," Remus sighed with a shake of his head.

Sirius patted his friend's shoulder and walked off toward the front door. "It is. I have every reason to celebrate; you're going to have someone else to be there for you when I'm away now," he said with a wink before reaching for the doorknob.

"Sirius, come on," Remus grumbled.

The animagus glanced back and gave him a toothy smile. "See you tomorrow, Moony."

Sirius left through the door and shut it behind him. When he was alone on the stoop, he exhaled and straightened his vest. His smile faded as he gazed up into the melded blanket of night with stars.

"Sirius," Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts.

He jerked to notice her watering the plants near her door. "Good evening, m'lady," he snickered and tipped an invisible hat at her.

"Where are you going?" She asked, placing down the watering can.

"To find some hot Paris nights, wanna come?" He teased with a wink.

Hermione blinked and tilted her head. "Why?"

He felt startled that she would ask him such, despite keeping a rather bold smile. It was in his eyes that he faltered and Hermione noticed. "Because I'm feeling like a bit of Parisian, tonight."

Hermione rubbed her arm and her posture twisted. "Sirius, you don't have to do that."

"Do what, love?" He asked as he leaned over the railing toward her.

"Do that. I don't like that we lie to each other," Hermione murmured as her eyes skated toward the sky.

Sirius exhaled and tripped down the stairs, standing in front of hers. "We do so because it's better to be temporarily happy than to be alone, right? Have a good evening, mon chéri." He said with an exaggerated bow.

"Sirius!" She called out as he walked toward the street.

He didn't answer her, just smirked and waved before disappearing with a pop.

* * *

**Author Notes: Poor Sirius, too much happening all at once for him to catch up. Yes, he's our favorite disconnected animagus, but sometimes secrets can near kill someone.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny was cooking in the kitchen when Hermione arrived the next morning. Her eyebrows rose as the witch came into the kitchen and leaned over her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Good morning," Hermione huffed.

"Good morning, now what's wrong?" Ginny pressed and nudged the witch with her elbow.

"Sirius bought me a house," Hermione grumbled.

"I heard, Harry told me you were moving yesterday," Ginny said with a nod. "But that doesn't explain why you are hanging on me."

"I kissed Remus again yesterday," She confessed, and that drew the redhead's full attention.

"Again? You kissed him before?"

Hermione shifted on her heels and straightened her suit. "Before we went inside the other night. It all made sense and felt right. I thought he was Sherbet and he seemed open to the kiss, so I went with it. However, I received another letter yesterday morning," she explained as she tapped the counter.

Ginny blinked and her hand stuck her forehead. "But Remus was happy to continue with what happened later on? Wait, you received a letter from Sherbet saying what? This is a lot of plot to fill in five minutes!" Ginny gasped and flicked her wand at the pans.

"He was remarkably agreeable," Hermione paused as her cheeks bloomed with color. "Yes, I received a letter addressing what happened the night before- but not from Remus's perspective, from someone else's," Hermione finished with a pout.

Ginny glared and folded her arms in front of her. "There are very few people at that dinner that would be addressing something that I didn't even know took place, and I'm a journalist. So, whoever it was, either heard it from Remus or was there with you both."

"Exactly, Gin," Hermione huffed.

"So then you know who it is?" Ginny asked with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione rocked her head and bit her bottom lip. "I do, but that's where things get more difficult. This whole thing just grew tenfold more complicated."

The kids were shouting in the living room about some toy and Ginny shook her head. "Silly children. So, now that we know who it is, what are you going to do about it? You can't very well talk to someone like him in letters only to ignore him outside of them."

"I tried to talk to him last night, he was leaving for Paris," Hermione made a face as she spoke.

Ginny swirled her wand, and the food started to plate itself. "Okay, why Paris, oh, gross," Ginny groaned as she noticed Hermione's grimace.

"What am I going to do? I adore Remus to pieces, but Sherbet is this wonderful thing that's just mine when the world is quiet. If I told Remus at all, he would be devastated that his friend has been doing this," Hermione grumbled.

"Did you receive a letter last night?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sulked as she shook her head. "No, but I sent him one this morning. I continued on as we usually did and ignored the events of yesterday."

"Well, you can't very well date Remus while his best friend is pining for you. That would be horrible especially after you moved next door. You need to tell him it's over and you know who he is."

Hermione reached out and touched Ginny's shoulder. "But what if this is the most connected and open he's been with someone. We know he has a hard time doing that. I can't just leave him alone in a sea of nothingness. On top of all that, his best friend would be furious. I couldn't even think of moving to break them apart like that."

"You and Remus with your wordy dramatics," Ginny groaned and scrubbed her face. "How about this- I post an article inviting him to Harry's birthday party we're throwing at Kingsley's house. It's usually just the hotty totty ministry workers and people from the Prophet, but I could give him a formal invite. We'll make it a masque so he can remain disguised. Find him, let him speak his peace and then tell him you know the truth. Remedy for the chaos," Ginny finished and shifted her stance.

"But that's not until next month!" Hermione huffed and waved a hand in the air. "Can you imagine how destructive he'll be before then."

"Are you going to pull him aside and tell him you know the truth?" Ginny asked with a scowl.

"What if I just let him keep this secret," Hermione murmured, gazing out at the children. "It's not that harmful."

Ginny placed her empty hand on her hip and puffed her cheeks out before letting out a large breath. "Well, it is to you and Remus. If you're honestly thinking about making that something besides snogging, I suggest you figure it out."

"He'll be so hurt," Hermione whimpered and covered her face. "I can't bear the idea of doing that to him. That with the concept that I'd have to admit my own guilt to Remus. Can you imagine how horrible that would be for him- he's under the impression that I acted on my own accord."

"You did act on your own accord! You kissed him," Ginny insisted while flailing her hand in the air. "This whole business is about the letters being a lie."

"They're not a lie. His intentions, however odd, weren't vindictive and I don't want to discard that," Hermione responded with a frown.

"You can't have a relationship with Remus and a love affair in letters with Sirius; it doesn't work like that, Hermione," Ginny said firmly.

"It isn't a love affair," Hermione growled as she pulled her hands away.

"Call it what you like, but I know you. There's something that touched your soul about his writing. Who would have ever thought that Sirius Black loved to be honest about his feelings in letters?"

Hermione exhaled and twirled a strand of her hair in her fingers. "How does one get Sirius Black to admit to anything?"

Ginny gasped and smacked Hermione's arm playfully. "I got it, but it might be difficult. Want to hear me out?"

Hermione nodded, and the witches spent a few minutes plotting and planning. The older witch seemed on the fence about some of it, but it was the only way… well, the only way for it to work itself out without a forced hand.

* * *

Remus was over at Hermione's waiting for the furniture to be delivered and changing some of the things he knew she would need. An updated tub, a walk in wardrobe… female needs. The joys of having a muggle mother was learning how many things surprised her about how easy magic made life. He recalled her laughter as his father changed the size of the wardrobe and that brought a smile to his face.

"Gorgeous beast," Sirius purred into the bedroom.

Remus hemmed and scratched at his bare chest. "Afternoon, Pads. How was Paris?"

"Magnifique!" He exclaimed and kissed his fingers, blowing them outward.

"Did you actually go out and shag some french witch?" Remus grumbled as he shut the wardrobe.

"Several, a lovely orgy," Sirius teased with a smirk.

Remus examined his appearance and noted the smell of stale alcohol, but nothing else. Maybe stale cigar smoke? No sweat, not even a hint of perfume. Whatever the animagus was doing, it was not shagging some french witches in a marathon of lust. However, he wasn't going to blow his cover… that would just make it worse.

"I'm glad you had fun, it's about time," Remus retorted with a smile.

"How about this; you convince Hermione to go out to dinner tonight with you and I'll watch the goblins. That way your slow-moving train can get a bit of fuel," Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around the werewolf's shoulders.

"How about this," Remus started and turned toward the animagus. "We both take her out and admit to her what we did."

Sirius blinked as he pulled on the skin of his companion. "Why? You know that's going to upset her."

"Because, I think we're being dishonest by starting this way. For all I know, she thinks I'm Sherbet, and that's the only reason she started this," Remus insisted.

"Or, and hear me out," Sirius paused. "You just take her out and possibly get lucky and then no one has to get hurt!"

"Or," Remus started, but Sirius interrupted him by kissing him. "Dammit, Pads!" Remus growled as he shoved the animagus away.

"How about this," Sirius chuckled with a flick of his hand. "You take her out, and I shag her," he teased.

Remus groaned and walked away from him, heading down the staircase. "You're impossible!" He shouted.

"We can trade days! You be Sherbet the first half of the week, and I'll take over the second!" Sirius continued his jeering as he followed the werewolf down the stairs.

"Don't be so juvenile," Remus grumbled as he walked toward the kitchen.

"I don't think she'll complain; I can introduce her to some of my favorite kinky shite that only tarts and floozies like," Sirius was now taunting Remus- and he knew it.

Remus pulled out a glass and filled it from the faucet. "You don't have to act like this. I know you don't see her like that. You're demeaning your own feelings," he grunted before swigging from the glass.

"What are you doing shirtless in her house anyway, Moony?" Sirius asked; clearly changing the subject.

Remus rubbed his fingers through his chest hair and exhaled. "I don't know. I suppose I just wanted to see what it was like."

"You mean you wanted to rub your wolfy self all over her mattress, so she smells you when she sleeps," Sirius snickered and leaned over the counter.

Remus reached over for his button green shirt and breathed. "I wasn't expecting to see you," he admitted and shrugged his shoulders as he slid it on.

"Can I ask you something?" Sirius questioned with a tilt to his head.

"Yes, though I might regret agreeing," Remus said.

"What are you going to do about ole Moony when you two, ya know?" Sirius's face seemed curious more so than playful as he asked.

Remus's face tinted as he cleared his throat. "I haven't gotten that far, Pads. With Dora, it was strained, and I imagine I'd have to do the same if it ever came to that. You know that fucking tarts and someone I actually adore are two different things," he confessed as his fingers went through his hair.

"You can break a dessert, and no one complains, but you break a family witch, and the whole world will eat you alive," Sirius snorted and blew a strain of his hair out of his face. "I should know. I've been burnt before."

"I think this subject is probably best to avoid when she gets home," Remus suggested as he buttoned his shirt.

"I miss the Moony back in school! How many Ravenclaws swooned and sighed when you walked by? How many actually sighed your name when you were done with them?" Sirius teased with a grin.

"Pads," Remus warned with an arched eyebrow.

"You never did teach me that trick with your tongue," Sirius taunted with a bright grin.

The doorbell rang, and Sirius clapped. "Oh, goody, we can set up the furniture and still have time to rub all over her mattress," he exclaimed.

Remus stifled a smile as he groaned. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me, Moony, that's your only choice!" Sirius declared, and the Marauders went to greet the deliverers.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione got home late. Ron threw a fit at Harry's house about not seeing his children, so Hermione was over at Harry's arguing with him until they agreed on a more civil way of handling their custody. Harry was diplomatic and decided that it would be split as such- Every other weekend was one of them and the rest of that week, went to the other parent- so in essence, every other week like she first suggested… the miserable business of splitting everything. How difficult did he really have to make this?

Once the arguing was actually finished, Ron was more civil and asked about her new house. The trading of niceties ran late. Dinner for the children ran late. He threw everything off, but at least the children were happy to see him. So, she was going to be in her new house, without her kids… for a week. What a way to steal her thunder.

When she walked in, she tossed her purse on the rack by the door and glanced around. There were music and sweet smells coming from the kitchen. "Hello?" she called out, pulling out her wand.

"Cherries, come in the kitchen!" Sirius called out.

Hermione groaned as she peeled off her work coat and hung it up. She wandered into the kitchen to see Sirius and Remus were sitting at the table with a fresh batch of brownies. "I have some dinner with a warming spell on the counter if you haven't eaten yet. Ginny owled us and let us know what was happening," Remus explained as she strolled into the room further.

The witch tucked herself over Remus's shoulder and sighed. "He wanted the kids, and we had to sort out a diplomatic way to solve his angst."

Remus touched her hand and ran his fingers over hers. "Yes, I figured that was the jest of it. I'm sorry they don't get to see their new rooms," he apologized.

Hermione kissed his cheek and smiled. "Thank you for waiting for my delivery today."

The werewolf reached up and touched her cheek. "It's my pleasure," he murmured.

"I'm so knackered," she huffed and pulled away from him.

Sirius jumped up and pulled out a chair for her. "Come on, eat something and we'll get out of your hair so you can relax."

Hermione sat down and shook her head. "I don't want you to leave yet. This place will feel so empty without someone else in it."

The animagus wandered over to the counter and retrieved the plate for her. When he set it down, Remus smirked over at her with a slant to his head. "So, other than Ron, how was your day?"

"Ballocks," she sighed as she stabbed at her food. "You know, for once I would like the Wizengamot not to turn down any bylaws I put forth that have to do with pureblood shite," she grumbled and exhaled. "Not that my day is that exciting. How was yours?"

"Mine was fantastic. I walked in on Remus half naked in your bedroom," Sirius snickered as he collapsed in a chair, placing his feet on the table.

Remus hemmed and tugged at his collar of his shirt when Hermione glanced over at him. "Well, I was, it," he just buttoned his lips and shrugged his shoulders with a half smile.

"I'm glad to see one of us is getting comfortable. Remind me not to walk around in just my knickers or Sirius would barge in and catch me," Hermione teased.

Sirius gasped and sat up, throwing his feet off the table. "Love, was that a joke?"

"I suppose it was," Hermione laughed after swallowing a bite. "Thank you for making dinner… Remus," she said with a sharp glance at Sirius.

He glared at her and folded his arms over his chest. "Now, don't go tossing those looks at me, Cherries. I cook; I just don't do it well."

"Don't get bent out of shape, the last thing we need is you crying," Hermione sneered and pulled out her wand to summon the wine from the counter.

"That's about the only thing he does well," Remus said while smirking.

Sirius groaned as he motioned for the glasses with his wand. "You both are just jealous that I shag better than you."

Hermione snatched up a clean glass before pouring herself some wine. "That's debatable."

Sirius arched an eyebrow at her, and his lips tugged upward on one side. "I'm impressed, love. Seems when you have a bit of fight in you, you're much more entertaining."

Remus poured himself a glass after Sirius had a go and lounged in his chair. "So, there is something I want to talk to you about," the werewolf started.

Hermione sipped her glass and set it down. "What's wrong?"

"Seeing as your children will be missing this weekend, I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner?" He asked.

"Where is Teddy?" Hermione asked- her face was scrunched.

"Don't worry about the kid, he's with Drom," Sirius declared with a wave.

"On Saturday?" Hermione questioned, her cheeks were evolving to a lovely pink.

Remus rocked his head slowly. "That is if you still want to by then," he grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. "Of course I will, I'm just a bit shocked you asked me. You aren't usually so forward about your intentions, Remus."

"Intentions, aren't you just so sweet, Moony," Sirius snickered.

"Are you going to get a sitter?" Hermione inquired.

Remus scowled and scratched his face. "Why would I need a sitter?"

"A dog sitter," Hermione giggled and grinned over at Sirius.

The werewolf barked out a stream of laughter as the animagus grumbled and waved her off. "Laugh all you like, Cherries, but I'm housebroken."

Hermione pushed her near-empty plate away and reached for a brownie. "Well, you deserved that one."

Remus leaned toward her and beckoned her close. She had just nibbled on a bit of the brownie and assumed he was going to continue the banter, but instead, he kissed her. It caused the witch to moan and abandon the brownie on the table so she could touch his face.

"Come on, both of you make me sick," Sirius grumbled and snagged his wine glass off the table.

Hermione pulled away and huffed. "You need to stop doing that," she whispered with a smile.

"I can't promise that," Remus responded and returned to his relaxed position.

"Are mummy and daddy fighting? They keep sticking their tongues down each other's throats," Sirius snickered before draining his glass.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're jealous, Sirius," Hermione said as she crossed her legs.

Sirius waved his hand as he reached for the wine bottle. "Who wouldn't be? Moony is one sexy werewolf. Devilishly handsome and a cock longer than a ruler."

Hermione had almost lost her glass at that comment.

Remus pressed his hand to his forehead and exhaled. "Some things are best left for mystery, Pads."

Sirius grinned wickedly and held out his hands a reasonable distance apart. "He's modest," he hissed and waggled his eyebrows.

The witch bit at her bottom lip and sucked on it a moment before sipping her wine glass. "Let's take a nice turn back into conversations that don't have to do with sizes, hm?" She asked, still not able to hide her magnificent blush.

"You know, I couldn't figure it out, why young witches fawned over him at Hogwarts. Then one day I crossed him and a Ravenclaw girl in the library and he," Sirius paused as Remus growled, slamming his hand down.

"I said enough," he huffed.

Hermione picked up her brownie and nibbled at it as she saw the Marauders having themselves a staring match. Remus hardly ever lost his cool with Sirius, but this was potent. The animagus exhaled and looked away, picking up his wine glass again.

"Now, you're more than willing to change things as you like, but I took the liberty of setting up a few things you might need," Remus said in a pleasant tone.

"Thank you," Hermione responded with a smile.

Sirius stood up and exhaled. "I'm going to go take a long bath," he hemmed and maneuvered over to Hermione. "Good night, Cherries," he said and kissed her forehead.

Hermione took his hand and kissed it. "Good night, Sirius."

He disappeared from the kitchen, and the hallway door sounded. Remus breathed and shrugged his shoulders. "He's his own breed," he murmured with a guilty expression.

"Don't worry; I'm not concerned with his behavior after the last two years. Sirius is probably getting adjusted just as much as everyone else might have to," she responded and bit her lip.

"So, I have something to say," he announced.

Hermione watched Remus swig a healthy amount of wine before nodding. "Okay."

"I would like to take things far slower than Sirius is insinuating we should," Remus declared as color rose to his cheeks.

"Oh?" Hermione couldn't find a proper response.

"I'm, it, well, I'm not good at these things, Hermione. You know that. You bore witness to some of it, and I'm sure Andromeda told you what hell I put Dora through. I don't want you to think that I'm here to figuratively pick off the carcass of your marriage."

Hermione rocked her head and sipped her wine. "I would never assume that."

"Which is wonderful, but I also need to know I've said it. I'm not going just to be a wanker that takes you to bed before courting you," Remus said with an arched eyebrow.

"A girl can dream right?" Hermione teased as she set down her glass.

Remus rose his eyebrows and blinked. "I thought that wasn't of interest to you? You regularly spoke about your desire not to be touched."

The witch shrugged her shoulders and exhaled. "I don't know, Remus. I thought I wasn't interested in that, but the way you kissed me," she paused and pressed her fingers to her lips. "It felt like fire."

He wetted his lips and drank from his glass before turning back to her. "I still stand by what I've said. I'm not here to be an opportunist, which will be said about me anyway. I have a sneaking suspicion that it's been spoken about when you divorced Ron."

"Well, as long as we give them something to talk about," Hermione attempted to joke, but Remus scowled.

"I mean it, Hermione. You're too special to be fucked over like that. I want to do this right, and I'm not going to treat you like my late wife. I was cruel to her because I didn't think she deserved to lower her station and be with a werewolf. I understand now how remarkably selfish I was. If you're in this, so am I."

Hermione reached out and touched his hand. "I am relieved you know that. I'm sorry you had to lose the love of your life to figure that out."

Remus smiled and caressed her fingers. "Do you trust me when I say that I will give you everything I have? I may not be much," he couldn't finish because Hermione leaned over and kissed him.

She pulled away just enough to nod. "Yes, I trust you, Remus."

"Now, we need to talk about Sirius," Remus said with a smirk.

Hermione blinked and swallowed. "What about him?" she asked as her body inched from his personal space.

"He's going to be a bit of a prat, he's going to say stupid things, and he will likely grate your nerves, but he loves you, deeply," Remus responded.

She glanced at the table and exhaled. "I know, Remus."

He touched her chin and tilted her vision back to him. "I know you know, but I'm letting you know it's alright. I have no ill will toward him or would ever. That man loves me more than he loves himself. Hard to believe, but it's true."

Hermione couldn't help but let the tear fall from her eye as she inhaled. "Remus, I'm worried about him."

The werewolf traced his thumb on her chin and rocked his head. "Me too." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "You do what you can, and I will also. No one gets forgotten in our mix, alright?"

Hermione exhaled and hugged him tightly. "You're an outstanding man, Remus."

His fingers traced through her hair and he pressed his cheek to hers. "You're perfection, Hermione."

She kissed his cheek and pulled away. "Did you want to show me what you did today?" She asked with a smile and held out her hand.

Remus took it and kissed her knuckles before nodding. "It would be my pleasure."


	11. Chapter 11

George was over Friday night at 12 Grimmauld Place to drop of Fred for a sleepover. Victoire and Teddy were already up the stair talking about Quidditch. Remus was sitting next to Hermione at the table, and Sirius was propping his legs up on Hermione's lap.

"So, what's going on?" George asked with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione glanced at the two marauders and back at the Weasley. "Nothing. It's been quiet since Ron took the children."

George groaned and sipped his glass. "Well, he's now decided on a place, and some witch I suppose."

"Ronnie's got a girlfriend?" Sirius snickered as he flicked his wand, refilling his glass.

George winced and huffed. "Well, I wouldn't go that far. The girl is in her mid-twenties."

Hermione exhaled and waved his guilty expression off. "I could care less, George. As long as he's shagging some other witch and not still hung up that I wouldn't shag him."

"You should sleep with some older wizard, maybe write to Krum and ask him to give you a world tour?" George teased while bouncing his eyebrows.

The witch felt Remus stiffen next to her. "She doesn't need some seeker from Bulgaria," Sirius scoffed while shaking his head. "I can do enough damage to her ex-husband's ego," he finished with a grin.

"You two are shagging?" He asked with a narrowed expression.

Hermione was about to answer, but Sirius covered her lips with a chuckle. "Don't be modest. It's not every day someone can masterfully shag two marauders," Sirius continued.

"Pads," Remus growled.

"I mean the sex is quite mind-blowing. Whatever her ex was doing wrong, it clearly wasn't on her end," Sirius stated as Hermione groaned through his hand.

"Do, er, wow," George sputtered as he blinked. "I mean, good on you, Hermione."

Remus removed Sirius's hand, and Hermione elbowed him, throwing his feet off her lap. "He's joking," Hermione sighed.

"I was going to say, that's the best scandal since Rita claimed Fred wasn't really dead, he was pretending to be me."

Hermione laughed as she took her glass to her lips. "You make it sound like juggling two men is easy. I might need to ask you pointers if I ever entertain such a mental notion."

George pointed a finger at her with a huge grin. "Hey, Sirius might be right. You've always had a fancy for Remus, and it wouldn't surprise me if you did for Sirius. You, after all, were the one to make all those Christmas ornaments for Harry and Teddy's trees."

Hermione frowned and glanced over at the animagus. Sirius arched an eyebrow at her and tugged at his collar with a brilliant smile. "I _am_ devilishly handsome."

"You are completely mental," she snickered and shoved him.

Remus leaned toward the table as he eyed George. "My question is why does that make a stitch of sense to you? The suggestion is quite against conventionalism."

Hermione jerked and glared over at George. "Don't," she hissed with an index finger up.

George was smiling like Christmas came early. "You haven't told them my favorite secret? Oh, Hermione has her fair share, but this one's my favorite."

Sirius gasped and scooted his chair closer. "Now I have to know."

"You swore to secrecy," Hermione huffed.

"I swore on Fred's life, and he swore on mine, it's no longer valid," George reminded her.

Remus arched an eyebrow as he bit down on a smile that Hermione was squirming from this. Sirius was nearly in George's lap as he tugged on his shirt. "What is it?" Sirius questioned.

"Hermione had a thing for twins, well, my twin and me. Now I couldn't obviously say this at her wedding, because how awful would my mum hex me for it, but she liked to practice kissing with us," He finished and chuckled at how magenta the witch grew.

Sirius groaned. "Just kissing?"

"Yes, just kissing," Hermione said forcefully.

George turned to Sirius and whispered loudly. "It wasn't just kissing for Fred. At least from what he told me," he grumbled through a smile.

The animagus clapped and grinned over at her. "You're quite the layered witch, aren't you? How many secrets do you house in that pretty little head?"

Hermione huffed and turned to Remus. "Does he ever get any easier to live with?"

Remus laughed. "No, he doesn't," he said while shaking his head.

"So how did that come about?" Sirius asked George with a smirk.

Hermione groaned and covered her face. "Thanks, George, now he's going to assume I'm some tart."

"Definitely not a tart," Remus told her as his hand touched her shoulder.

Sirius rose a finger and cleared his throat. "Definitely not a tart- we shall call you enlightened!"

"Merlin, I'm going to keel over," Hermione huffed, her cheeks bright with embarrassment.

Sirius flicked a finger in a beckoning motion at George. "Okay, out with it!"

"Well, Ron was ignoring her because he was still on and off with Lavender. Christmas was all sorts of chaos around here, especially after Hermione canceled her trip. We all were worried about my dad, and she was huddled up in the library one night. Fred inescapably adored her and her prissy attitude. She's the perfect blend of swotty and rule breaker," He paused, and Hermione twirled her finger.

"Seeing as you're going to do this, I'll finish the rest without the details. Fred and George played a nasty prank on me. They told me something was knocking about in their wardrobe. I, being who I was, insisted on helping them figure out what it could be. One of them shut off the light, and the other kissed me when we were up there. I spent the rest of Christmas break trying to figure out who it was, with Fred and George several times assisting on the matter," Hermione finished with pursed lips.

George grinned at the stoic werewolf. "It was quite fun, and it distracted her from Ron being a prat, so it was a win-win-win, ya know?"

"So why didn't it continue?" Sirius questioned.

"Because I didn't want it to," Hermione murmured and pressed her elbows on the table. "I, it just couldn't."

George reached over and patted Hermione's shoulder. "It's alright, Hermione. That's a lot for a little witch to take in, especially after we told you our plans for the shop. Realistically it wasn't meant to happen."

Remus cleared his throat and scratched his chin. "Well, a lot has happened since then."

"What's going on with you?" George asked.

Sirius waved him off and poured Hermione another glass of wine. "He's just uncomfortable with talking about that time. Considering he's contemplating taking this little witch to bed," the animagus snickered and nudged Hermione.

"Pads, time and place," Remus growled.

"You are, is this real?" George asked Hermione.

Hermione sighed with a smile. "Remus asked me on a date tomorrow night."

The werewolf bristled at her confession. "I was hoping it would be past tense before you told anyone."

"I can't help that I'm excited," she teased, and George clapped his hands together.

"That's bloody brilliant. Remus, she has the largest, gushiest, unreasonable crush on you!" George exclaimed with a grin.

Hermione hid her cheeks within her hair. "Georgie," she warned.

Sirius pointed to himself. "Me too, because I'm extraordinary to look at," Sirius jested with a grin.

"Most witches have a fancy for you, Sirius. Even if they deny it," George taunted Hermione with a toothy smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she drained her glass. "Unfortunately your staying power is debatable, Padfoot," she sneered and crossed her arms.

George stood up and stretched. "I got to get back to the wife and take care of her and the baby. Walk me out, Hermione?"

The witch stood up and straightened her posture as she followed him. "Don't snog on the way out!" Sirius snickered from behind them.

Hermione moaned and shook her head as they walked through the entrance hall. "Why did you tell them about that?"

"Because Ginny told me to make you as uncomfortable as possible around them," George sneered.

"Why is that?" Hermione questioned with a scathing glare.

"Because she told me that she had a plan to convince you to say something- what, she wouldn't tell me. So, what's the secret?"

Hermione waved him off and exhaled. "No one's business."

"Not even Sherbet?" George teased.

"Get out of here, trouble maker," she said with a smile.

George waved her off and opened the door. "Just remember, if it's insane, likely it's not in your head. Probably should hop to it before you get in too deep."

"I'll keep that in mind, Georgie, good night."

He left with a wave and Hermione exhaled before rejoining the marauders. Sirius was smirking, and Remus was scowling over at him. Whatever conversation took place; the werewolf wasn't happy.

"What's wrong?"

"I just told Moony that I want some Cherries Jubilee," Sirius teased.

"Make it yourself," Hermione said and sat next to the werewolf. "Want me to go home so you both can settle the children down?"

Remus pulled the witch to him, and she rested her head on his chest. "In a minute."

His fingers stroked her hair, and he exhaled. "Any word from your secret admirer lately?"

Hermione jerked from him with a scowl. "Why?"

The werewolf blinked and cleared his throat. "I was just curious. You haven't spoken about him recently."

"Well, yes, I got a letter this morning," she admitted as her hair fell around her cheeks.

Remus's face softened, and he took her chin within his fingers. "You go take a bath, and we'll see you tomorrow, alright?" he asked and then kissed her gently.

Hermione rocked her head and smiled. "Have a good evening, marauders," she said as she climbed to her feet.

The witch waved them off as she exited the room. Remus waited for the sound of the hallway door before scowling over at the animagus. Sirius was biting the knuckle of his index finger and grimacing.

"You said we were going to do it together," Remus growled.

"I know what I said," Sirius hissed after pulling his finger from his mouth.

"You said you didn't have any feelings for her," Remus grumbled.

Sirius exhaled and rubbed his face. "I know what I said!"

"Pads, what's going on?"

The animagus waved him off and erected himself. "I promise, I'll stop. I'm sorry."

"Sirius, what's going on?" Remus repeated more firmly.

"I'm in love with your witch," Sirius snarled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The confession Remus somehow knew was coming. It didn't shock him as much as he thought it would.

"How much?"

"How much am I in love with her? Do you think I would continue to write her letters behind your back if it wasn't painfully so? I'm sorry, I'm a horrible marauder and friend, but I didn't want to lose that," Sirius sighed and waved a hand toward the dining room doorway.

Remus groaned and covered his face. "This just got really complicated."

"You're telling me!"

"I'm going to go check on the kids, clean up and we'll talk about this when they're asleep," Remus said while shaking his head. "You could have told me…" he trailed off as he walked toward the exit.

"I'm sorry, Moony," Sirius huffed.

"I know, Pads," Remus murmured and left the animagus to his thoughts.

* * *

Hermione was enjoying slowly waking up as she sipped her tea. Without the children, there was no racing to feed anyone, no shouting, no noise. It was almost unsettling how quiet her house was in the morning. She had the window open in the living room as she relaxed into her day. Altus landed on the window sill and announced the paper's arrival.

"Good boy," she murmured as she went to retrieve it.

When she sat back down, she flipped through it with leisure. At least until she tripped upon Ginny's latest article… oh, Merlin…

**Sherbet, Your Topping is Looking For You!**

Hermione groaned. "I told you not to do that, Gin," she huffed and read on to see the formal invitation. It was elusive and welcomed him to write her for the envelope to Harry's birthday ball. Ginny announced she would be able to identify the handwriting and would only send it to the real Sherbet. This just grew even more urgent...

* * *

**Author's Notes: My gosh guys! You're so awesome and I'm so happy to see you love it. I'm enjoying the story myself and I'm extremely excited that you want more!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius was grumbling and tossed the large pillow off his bed as he slumped. The other night was difficult with tons of silence, not Sirius's favorite. Remus was upset, but not how he thought. The process of the conversation was invasive, Sirius felt like the werewolf stuck his scarred arm up his asshole and yanked out his heart. That was days ago, and they hadn't spoken about it since, especially after what Ginny put in the paper. Friday night was spent with a bottle of some expensive whiskey and a pack of cigarettes.

There was a knock at his door. "Sirius, Remus went out with Teddy, and I'm here. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast?" Hermione called through the door.

He perked his head up and rose his eyebrows. "Cherries?"

"No, the milkman, Padfoot!" Hermione snickered through the door.

"Well, if you got tea for me, I'm all yours," Sirius called out.

The door opened, and Hermione walked in with a cup in her hand. "Good morning, handsome," she snickered.

The animagus made sure his hips were well covered as her eyes skated his form. "Oh, I didn't realize that you were indisposed," Hermione huffed as she cast her eyes to the ground.

"You're gorgeous," He sneered, and she glared at him. "I'm a masterpiece," he added as he placed his hands behind his head.

"That's all well and good, but you need pants to go to breakfast," she said and set the cup down on his night table.

She was moving toward the door, and he cleared his throat. "How upset did Moony seem this morning?"

"Well, he was happy to know that I was going dress shopping for our date tonight, so he's in decent spirits. Something happen?" Hermione asked as she glanced back at him.

Sirius shook his head and groaned. "No, nothing, well, we had a spat, but I think it's cleared up."

Hermione turned to the nearly nude animagus and pinched her lips. "Can we be frank with each other a moment?"

"Only if you let me put on some pants," he said.

Hermione faced the door and listened to the clothing rustle before he sounded approval.

"I'm decent; go ahead, Hermione."

She pivoted to see him lounging on the bed with his cup in hand. "Well, I don't know you," Hermione admitted.

"We've known each other for years," Sirius scoffed before sipping his tea.

The witch paced forward as she shook her head. "No, we haven't. We are similar, Sirius. We hold people just out of arms' reach and like it that way. I did that with Ron, Harry, sometimes even Ginny… it's easier than explaining myself. It's easier than explaining what we had to live through," Hermione sighed.

Sirius patted his bed, and she sat down. The animagus produced a hairbrush from his drawer in the night table and waved it in the air. Hermione just bobbed her head, and he started to comb through her curls. They were managed how she liked them, but somehow understood he needed something to do while they talked.

"My mother enjoyed it when we cried. She loved to see us broken and subservient. You can't tame a hippogriff, but you can starve them enough to break them down. Make them reliant, helpless. That was before I knew what it was like to have friends that were devoted to each other. I loved my brother, but he was broken long before I was ever free. I couldn't save him," He spoke in a calm tone as he brushed her hair.

Hermione glanced back at him as his fingers mingled with brush strokes. "Did you have trouble with them at first?"

"Oh yes, I hated James the first day on the train. Pompous, self-righteous child. Peter was so meek and malleable; it sickened me. Remus was the one who opened my eyes. I was in my bed and trying to stifle my sobs one night the first month of school- I had a bad dream that my mother was going to torture me when I got home for being in Gryffindor. He crawled into bed with me and just held me. His broken pieces matched mine. That was when I knew I would always love him."

"Is that why you convinced the others to help him when you found out he was a werewolf?" Hermione asked.

Sirius chuckled as he leaned over her shoulder. "The exact reason."

Hermione touched his hand on her other shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to live through that, Sirius. Remus told me very little about your upbringing, but we got the idea when we stayed here."

"Well, I had tons of time to think about it in Azkaban. I thought I lost everything; I lived in my own memories and regret. I wanted to die, but they kept me just alive enough to wake up screaming. It was a blessing when I got out and saw one of my best friends in his son. It was the first time my jumbled mind was awake."

She squeezed his hand and swallowed. "We don't have to continue if it's too hard."

"No, you wanted to know, and I owe you that. I owe you so much more than that. You took care of him when I couldn't. You let horrible things happen to you because you protected my godson. Hermione, I owe you my life as much as I owe Remus mine. We may bite and snap at each other, but we hold the same wounds."

They were silent as he continued to brush her hair. It ran near her hips when it wasn't in bunches, so he had plenty to work with. Hermione wasn't expecting to have such a heavy conversation first thing in the morning, but here they were. The rhythm of his strokes and fingers running through her tresses was lovely.

"Why did you stop with your husband?" Sirius questioned softly.

Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled. "Because he wanted normal. I honestly tried, Sirius. I begged myself every night before I fell asleep not to have horrible dreams of that time. I prayed for an answer to being alright just as he wanted me to be, but it just never came. I love my children, and I loved Ron, but he couldn't handle that I never came out of survival mode. I kept a bag for emergencies right by the door for Merlin's sake."

"It's not wrong to keep fighting what you believe in," he suggested.

"No, but there are pieces I could never give him, he listened to me scream and beg for what seemed like an eternity. I remember wanting to die and begging for it to be over. He never forgave himself, and because of that, I could never speak to him about it. He was right; I never gave him all of myself and eventually I had nothing else to give him."

Sirius picked up her arm and traced the lettering with a deep breath. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you from this, Hermione. I couldn't even begin to know that pain."

The witch glanced back at him and smiled. "It's a scar now, just a reminder of sacrifice. Yours are tattoos, but it's the same thing."

"Why do you have to do this every time? Every time I think I've seen everything your capable of, you open a new door?"

"Why do you keep looking for doors?" She retorted with a smirk.

"Because you see me," he admitted and pulled her hair back softly.

Hermione closed her eyes as he started to plait the strands elegantly. It was a pattern and reminded her of all the great memories of her mother.

"When Andromeda took me in, she told me about you," Hermione murmured.

"Hm, what of me?"

"Of who you were, how much you loved her and Ted. How she misjudged you and it pained her," Hermione said.

"Did you bring us back?" Sirius questioned, his legs shifted next to hers.

Hermione shook her head and felt the tight feeling of him finishing the braid. "No, but it was the first time I wished for something so desperately, and it came true. It just didn't feel right without you both. Teddy was alone, and Harry was lost. I missed having a reason to fight and someone to talk to."

"And now you're dating my best mate," Sirius chuckled.

"Tell me how you feel about that, really?" Hermione asked.

Sirius bent toward her, his hands on her shoulders. "I think we should get breakfast and get you a pretty dress," he finished and climbed off the bed.

"Sirius," Hermione said with a scowl.

He scratched his bare chest and grinned. "Come on, Cherries, we have places to be," he told her with a wave, before leaving her in his room.

* * *

It was a great morning. They ate at a small Italian bakery that Hermione enjoyed when she was younger. The conversation was light, and he listened to her telling stories about growing up as a muggle. It was fascinating, and Sirius was quite charmed by her carefree charisma.

It wasn't until they were walking by the clothing shops that Sirius pointed. "Look, that seems like a great place to start."

He had to drag her inside. Almost quite literally.

"Welcome, if you need anything, let me know. My name is Jonah," the young man at the counter spoke in a chipper higher tone.

Immediately Sirius picked it up and waggled his eyebrows at the witch next to him. "So, my friend is going out with my best mate, and she needs a dress that says come fuck me most politely," Sirius spoke in the same higher tone before flipping his long hair.

The young man gushed! "Oh, sweetheart, I have just the number for you," Jonah exclaimed as he waved his hands dramatically.

"You're the worst, Sirius," Hermione grumbled.

They followed the store associate across the storeroom, and he pulled out a black dress with a smirk. "Nothing says classy like a little black dress. The floral mesh on it says I'm a good girl with a hint of more," he told them with a dramatic wink.

Sirius took the dress and nodded. "Yes, yes and yes," his last word was so much higher than the rest of his tone.

"I'm a divorced mother, I'm not wearing that dress," Hermione huffed with a glare.

Jonah snapped his fingers together with a head shake. "No, girl, you need to own it. You're a sexy, fierce mother," he told her.

"If I try it on, will you please stop looking at me like that, Sirius?" She asked as the older man was grinning wickedly.

Jonah bobbed his head enthusiastically. "I don't even know if you see it, girl, but you will when you get it on, so do it!"

Hermione took the hanger and exhaled as she marched toward the back, only looking to see the young man started chatting Sirius up. It was interesting to see the direction he took when he entered the store. Confusing but intriguing all the same. It was easy to slide on the dress while she thought about things that transpired. Her mind was ticking away with its own dialog as her body worked methodically into the dress.

When she stepped out of the curtains, she noted Jonah had gone to talk on the store phone, leaving Sirius among the pretty dresses she might have worn in another lifetime. He noticed her, and his face lit up. "My, oh, my, Moony is a lucky dog," he said with a smirk.

Hermione turned toward the mirror and swayed in the dress, checking it from all angles. Sirius appeared in the mirror behind her and nodded. "It's a nice fit," she told him.

"It is. I like that it's still modest. He won't grow immediately flustered but still has enough of you to look at," Sirius responded as he touched the skirt of the dress.

It hung down to just above her knees. "Do you think this is trying to hard? I haven't done this in years," Hermione sighed.

Sirius shook his head and slid his fingers along her neck. "Never, ever, hold your head like that," he ordered and pressed his fingers upward under the tip of her chin. "Be proud of who you are. This woman in front of me has no reason to deny herself that. Any man would beg to be at your feet."

She relaxed her posture, and his smile turned crooked. "There she is. Now, you need a pair of good heels, and you would have even me begging to take you home. Mind you; I stopped begging years ago."

"That isn't a far stretch, Sirius," Hermione teased with an arched eyebrow.

"For you, no, it isn't. Relax your jaw, leave just the center of your lips lax," Sirius ordered as his fingers ran next to her jawline.

"I know how to flirt," Hermione said while rolling her eyes.

Sirius glared at her through the reflection and Hermione could see he wasn't going to take no for an answer. She complied, and his eyes traced her form. "That is utter perfection," he breathed before pulling away.

"My god, girl, you look younger than me in that dress. You shouldn't be in those mum jeans and jumpers when you have such a gift," Jonah's voice entered the small bubble they had created.

"She'll need a size thirty-seven heel to match, and I think we've done our job," Sirius told him with a grin.

Hermione cleared her throat and nodded. "I'm going to change."

This thin line she walked. The edges of a tightrope that she didn't realize she had until this morning. Somehow, she didn't see that the existence of a safety net was even there for her. Some of the wrinkles still left under her skin softened around the Marauders, and Sirius, though vexing at times, was another piece of broken. It was comforting all the same.

She had reappeared to see Sirius leaning on the counter with a typical smile. She had seen these smiles for years and knew what was being exchanged. Hermione walked up and placed the dress politely on the counter before pulling out her wallet.

"You see, it's not all in the dress, it's in here," Jonah told her and pressed his hand over his chest. "Confidence is sexy."

Hermione smiled and rocked her head. "I'll remember that for my date," she responded and paid for the items.

The witch excused herself after taking her bag and watched from outside as the young man handed Sirius a piece of paper with a smile. Likely his number. He had more luck with both genders than she ever did with just wizards. That thought made her giggle and shook her head as he came out to join her.

"You have to get hit on everywhere we go?" She asked as he offered his arm.

"Of course, everyone needs an ego boost. That boy is far too young for me, but I'm sure it made his day."

She huffed and sneered playfully up at him. "Today wasn't about you, boy," she mocked.

"No, but it helps," he teased and rummaged through his pocket. "I bought you a set of earrings while you were changing." He said while offering a small box.

Instead of arguing as she would have instinctively, she just squeezed his arm. "Thank you, Pads. I love you too." She told him as she slid the box into her bag.

He leaned over and kissed her temple. "You too, Cherries. I hope you have a wonderful night; you deserve it."

The day was growing long and the hours short until dinner. They parted ways in front of their respective houses, but Hermione didn't stay home… she needed to talk to someone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: Okay guys, this is a smaller chapter, but it's transitional. A little bit of everything before things get... Serious. lol**

* * *

Ginny was admiring the dress in the mirror as Hermione tried it on in front of her. She brought everything she was going to need to get ready, but that wasn't what was on her mind. The redhead knew this about her friend and waited. The burnt gold brought out the floral design on the mess. Sirius had excellent tastes.

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to do better myself," Ginny said.

"I had help," Hermione murmured.

"What was it like to take Sirius Black out on a date?" Ginny snickered as her hands touched Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione exhaled and shook her head. "Not funny, Gin. I feel guilty for not telling him I knew and then he opened up. It was difficult," she sighed.

"You know what bothers me, you said he wrote to you about his school years, but not once did he talk about his family. You get him to open up almost right away this morning. How does that happen?" Ginny said as she fluffed out the skirt.

"I don't know what to think," Hermione murmured as she was softening her frizzy hair with her wand.

Ginny was bent down and attached a simple gold chain around Hermione's ankle when she glanced at the mirror. "You think that he really is in love with you?"

"I think," Hermione paused with a deep set scowl. "I think this is far too complexed. I wish I didn't know it was him."

"He had to have known you would know; there's no way he didn't think that through," Ginny responded as she stood up. "Are you possibly entertaining the idea of dating him?"

Hermione blinked and pivoted to her friend. "Remus, I'm going to go out with Remus. Why are we talking about Sirius!" She exclaimed with wide eyes.

Ginny waved her finger in front of Hermione's nose. "_You_ were the one who wanted to continue this. _You_ said this was important. Now _you_ have to decide how to fix this," Ginny stopped and rubbed her abdomen with a wince. "Dammit, indigestion from these hormones are killing me. You can't continue like this, Hermione. Enjoy your date with Remus, but tomorrow you need to proactively decide how you're going to admit to Sirius you know he's Sherbet and end it… for everyone's sake."

Hermione shook her limbs out and nodded. "Okay, alright, let me focus on getting through this date. I haven't thought in my wildest dreams that Remus Lupin would ever want to take me to dinner."

Ginny grinned and waggled her eyebrows. "You look tasty enough to gobble up. I'm sure he'll be thinking it."

"Is that your weird way of telling me the red lips are good?" Hermione asked as she glanced back at her reflection.

"Do you have on your lucky knickers?" Ginny teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and bent to adjust her chest in her bra. "I'm not going to shag him tonight."

"He'd be the dimmest wizard in the entire world if he doesn't try. Your house is empty, your bed is welcoming, and we all know you need a bit of fun."

The older witch twisted on her heels as she checked herself from all angles. "That's all good and well when you say it, but he told me he was going to take it slow."

Ginny smacked Hermione's butt playfully and snorted. "Then give him a reason not to."

Hermione glared at the redhead and flipped her hair. "Don't be such a tosser- you need to take me to dinner before you can get fresh with me, Gin," she taunted with a smirk.

"It's almost time. You should get home and prepare," Ginny said and wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders. "Don't forget your potion," she whispered in her ear and pulled away.

"It's not going to happen, but I will take it just to satisfy you," Hermione retorted and picked up her bag.

"Have fun; don't drink too much and do everything you know I would."

She tossed her hand at her and walked toward the bedroom door. "Good night, Gin."

Ginny waited in the bedroom for a moment and listened to the fireplace go off. That was when Harry entered and tilted his head. "Where is she going dressed like that?"

"On a date," Ginny said with a nod.

"A date with who?" Harry questioned with a scowl.

"Remus," Ginny responded and left the room.

* * *

Remus was straightening his shirt that Sirius gave him to wear. It was maroon with golden buttons- a bit too flashy for the werewolf, but he wasn't going to abandon the attire. Sirius and Teddy were sitting in the empty bathtub and watching the werewolf ready himself.

"Are you nervous, dad?" Teddy asked.

"Why do you ask?" Remus murmured as he fixed his collar.

Sirius chuckled, and it bounced off the walls. "Because you have fixed your shirt twice and your facial hair thrice over."

"You really think I intended to do something so out of my realm of normal, Pads? Dora and I didn't even do this formality," he finished huffed as he glanced back at his son. "We loved each other regardless."

Teddy waved him off with a smile. "It's okay. Grandmother told me that you were immature and a bit stubborn," he snickered.

Remus's brow furrowed as he cleared his throat. "She said that?"

"Well, you ended up having me, so that's all that matters. Mum would want you happy too, you know?" Teddy asked with a slanted head.

Sirius grabbed the pre-teen in a big awkward hug. "You're just too smart, kid. I fucking love you," he grumbled and nosed the boy.

Teddy growled and shoved him away. "Uncle Sirius, don't. We're having a moment, and you're ruining it."

Remus hemmed and checked the watch on his wrist. "Okay, well, I'll be home by ten. Don't let him eat too much junk and definitely no R rated films again."

"Okay, dad, I promise not to let Uncle Sirius eat too much junk," Teddy teased and tugged Sirius's hair a little.

"Ha, ha, hilarious," Sirius retorted and elbowed the boy lightly. "We got this, Moony. Don't worry about us," Sirius told him.

The werewolf nodded and leaned over the tub to his son, kissing his forehead. "Thank you for being so supportive. I love you."

"I love you too, dad. Have fun," Teddy responded and patted his father's cheek.

The werewolf waved them off and left the bathroom. Sirius cocked his head and listened for the werewolf to descend the staircase and then silence. When the animagus was sure he was gone, Sirius grinned at the boy. "How about we get my bike out and go to the theaters? There's that zombie film out, and your dad hates that I love monster films."

Teddy patted his Uncle's shoulder and nodded. "Yes, but as long as you promise we can fly it later," he said with a wide grin.

"Deal, we'll go out flying after the film," Sirius chuckled and climbed from the tub.

"And popcorn with chocolate?" Teddy voiced with an arched eyebrow.

"Just don't vomit on my seats and you can have them until you're too bloated to eat anything else."

Teddy's hair turned bright pink as he laughed and jumped from the tub. "You got yourself a deal, Uncle Sirius."

* * *

Hermione was sipping a glass of wine to calm her nerves as the time ticked by. He would be punctual. There's no doubt. When there was a knock at her front door, she scowled and went to check. The witch wasn't expecting anyone, so she wasn't sure who it would be. When the door opened, Remus was there with a single rose and a nervous smile.

"I didn't want just to walk in, you deserve for me to do this the right way," he said and held out the flower. This is for you."

Hermione's breath hitched as she examined him and accepted the rose. "Thank you, well, did you want to come in?" she offered.

He swallowed and tilted his head. "How about we take a walk instead? The portkey isn't far," he assured her.

The witch could visibly see he was anxious and wasn't sure why. Well, it was a date, this was real now, that could be some of it. Hermione nodded and held the rose to her nose. "I'm just going to put this in some water, alright?"

Remus motioned agreement and watched her long sun-kissed legs carry her down the hall and toward the kitchen. His heart was in his throat, and he could physically feel it pulsing in his ears. This would not bode well for the werewolf if he couldn't calm the inner lupine instincts that were salivating at her wardrobe choice.

When Hermione returned she shifted on her heels and smirked. "So, dinner?" she asked.

Remus straightened his posture and offered his hand. "If you would, I could eat," he teased with a smile.

She neared him enough to glanced up at his face. "So could I," she responded with a smirk and walked down the stairs in front of him.

He pursued the witch and held out his arm. "Then, let me lead the way," he insisted with a nod.

"Of course, Moony," she voiced.

The couple walked down the road, and inwardly the werewolf kicked himself. He should have worn something nicer.


	14. Chapter 14

The night was nearing a close as the werewolf walked arm in arm with Hermione. They had just finished a light dinner, and Hermione offered Remus a slice of cake she made the night before. He wouldn't deny a well-made cake… well, her cake at least. Hermione stopped at her door and smirked back at him before turning toward the dapper werewolf.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked with a dramatic batting of her eyelashes.

Remus pressed her against the door, kissing her deeply. "Yes, I very much would," he breathed when they parted.

It was an auspicious date; they both were quite enchanted with each other's company. She turned around in his grip and unlocked her door. The clicking of the bolt was heard in detail as he smelt her hair. Why did she have to be dressed so edible?

The witch pulled from him and welcomed him inside- noting his slight apprehension. "It feels quite different being invited in under these circumstances," he admitted at her questioning expression.

"Well, I'm just asking you in for dessert," she voiced with a nod.

He stepped toward her, and she waved. "Come on, let's have some chocolate," Hermione declared and flicked on the kitchen lights.

Remus saw the cake sitting on display at the table. His eyes darted to the chocolate and salivated, but when his eyes traced her in that dress… his mouth watered for another reason. The witch fetched a few plates and waved for him to sit down. He complied and attempted to relax.

"So, did you enjoy dinner?"

"Is my friend or my date asking?" Hermione responded as she sat down next to him.

"I thought we were one of the same," he mused as his finger ran on the outside of the plate where the cake sat.

Hermione laughed… a sultry sound. "Well, you are," she murmured.

Remus delved his fingers into the frosting and stuck them into his mouth. Her expression twisted and pinched. "Don't look at me like that; it tastes too grand to pass up," he growled after licking his fingers clean.

"Others might want to eat it," Hermione grumbled and lifted the knife.

The werewolf smirked and repeated it, but this time he splattered the chocolate on her face. She squealed in shock and then glared at him. He was expecting an outburst, but instead, he got a handful of cake on his face. That began the chain of events of food fighting as he grappled with her and dished cake over her face and neck in between nuzzles and kisses.

"Remus!" She giggled as he nipped and licked the chocolate on her flesh.

Hermione pushed him away and skipped around the large island. The werewolf felt the blood course under his skin- she stroked the prey instinct inside. Remus paced toward her as she laughed and screamed and waved her hand. He would have obliged if she was grinning from ear to ear and her arousal wasn't melted with chocolate on the air.

"Come here, I'm going to teach you a lesson on running from a werewolf," He growled and reached for her.

They fought and struggled- chocolate and saliva mixed in a lovely mess over her face. He had managed somehow to get her against the counter and kneeled in front of her. It wasn't a verbal decision between each of them, Remus just shoved his face between her legs, and she cried out, casting her face to the ceiling.

Lacy Knickers. Remus was dying as he tasted her through the soft fabric. He needed more…

Hermione couldn't remember the last time a man was down there. Her voice was breathy as she moaned loudly when his fingers traced the edge of her knickers.

The fireplace went off, and they both jerked. "Hermione?" Ron's voice sounded from the living room.

Hermione froze as she stiffened. "Stay down," she hissed and hopped away from him.

Remus arched an eyebrow and watched the witch walk around the island and toward the table. The redhead appeared in the doorway, and she exhaled. "What are you doing in my house?"

"I'm here to, well," he struggled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She groaned and placed her hands on her hip. "To see if my date was proceeding through the evening?" Hermione asked in an accusatory tone.

His ears turned pink. "George told me you went out with Remus…" he trailed off. "Why are you covered in chocolate," he attempted to scowl at her.

Remus stood up from behind the counter and grabbed the towel off the bench, wiping his hands. "Because we were eating cake among other things," he grumbled, causing the Weasley to go bug-eyed.

Ron glanced between them and now was the color of scarlet. "You were, well, it, Remus?"

"You knew you were coming here to crash her date, so why not just be honest," Remus growled as he approached Hermione.

Remus and wrapped his arm around Hermione and stroked her curly hair. "If there's nothing wrong with the children, you mind leaving, Ronald? Hermione said.

Remus bent toward her and kissed her temple, causing Ron to scowl deeper. "Good night," Remus said with a firm tone to Ron.

The redhead disappeared, and the fireplace sounded in the living room. Hermione dropped her stiff posture and exhaled. "I'm so sorry," she sighed.

"It's fine, he's just insecure, but I'm not a little boy, and I don't worry about a former partner being possessive," Remus stated as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Are you sure, Moony?" Hermione questioned with a pout.

The werewolf chuckled and urged the witch to walk backward toward the table. Her eyes grew as he slid her on the surface and a grumble left his throat. "I'm positive."

Hermione was stunned at the ups and downs, but suddenly her dress was pulled up around her hips. The shocking texture of his facial hair against her thighs caused her to jerk. "Remus," she sighed as his fingers hooked the edge of her knickers.

"Now, I'm not going to take this too far, Hermione. I want my cake and eat it too if you understand," he chuckled and pulled the fabric around her hips.

She sighed and arched slightly. "Sounds greedy," she teased in a breathy tone.

"I never said I wasn't and this dress just about did my patience in," He grumbled as his fingers ran against her torso after dropping the lacy knickers on the floor.

"I just wanted to get your attention," Hermione laughed through a moan.

His course fingers skirted her beautifully curved hips. "Oh, you did," he paused and grazed his lips over her thighs. "You smell like paradise."

The lovely texture of Remus against her caused the witch to shudder and answer a question she didn't know she was asking. This was so much better than she thought it ever could be. Her heels slid off as her toes curled at his grumblings. What in the world was he doing down there?

A beastly sound left Remus's mouth as he lifted his face from her. "You realize, you taste better than chocolate?" He snickered as she felt his fingers touch her folds.

"Remus, please?" she begged, sitting up to meet him.

He bent toward her and kissed her softly. "How about you let me finish my dessert before asking for seconds?"

Hermione bobbed her head, and he returned to his task at hand. The witch dragged her fingers through his hair as she sighed and moaned between heavy breathing. This was what Ginny was talking about? This fantastic feeling of dark bliss when someone can just read you like a book. Hermione was hooked, and the stimulation was overwhelming but pleasant.

Remus enjoyed the sounds immensely. His fantasy of the witch did her no justice- this was utter ecstasy. He watched her bow her back in response to his fingers playing a new part, them getting squeezed in a vice grip of warmth and wetness. He wanted- no, needed to hear her sing. He focused on her scent and reactions as he continued to bring her toward the edge sincerely.

It was a moment of pure shock and awe for the witch. Her body obeyed the silent commands of his actions, and she exploded with a magical response. He lapped at her until the touch grew too intense and then pulled himself into a chair next to her.

"That was remarkable," Hermione sighed as she rolled her hips before sitting up.

He smirked and tilted his head as she met his gaze. "I was hungrier than I thought."

The witch pulled her dress down after hopping off the table. "Come up the stairs to bed with me?" she asked with a small pout.

"Not this time, Hermione. Let's put a pin in that idea until next time," Remus said with a nod.

The witch scowled and climbed on his lap, straddling him. "But, Remus, you didn't get to have fun," she murmured and bent to his neck.

Her scent was almost unbearable. Her tongue and teeth on his neck were just as distracting. "Not this time, love. Let's remember I have a killer instinct I need to keep at bay. He's not as fun to play with," Remus murmured as his fingers traced her back.

Hermione pulled from him with a frown. "This is difficult for you?"

"It requires quite a bit of control, yes," he explained.

The witch crawled from his lap and arched an eyebrow. "How difficult is it?"

"With you, it's all-consuming if I let it be. The naughty things I would do with you wouldn't have a word in the dictionary," Remus said with a crooked smile.

Her face bloomed with color, and she cleared her throat. "Well, I won't be pushy until you're ready."

"You've always been a smart witch," Remus responded as he stood up.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and ignored the marvelous outline in her partner's trousers. "Well, I think I'll shower and clean up this mess."

"Don't worry about the mess, and I'll have it cleaned before you get out. I hope the stall in our evening doesn't upset you," Remus sighed as he shifted on his feet.

Hermione stepped toward him and pulled him down for a kiss. It was passionate, but not heady, more so emotionally charged and lingered. The werewolf ran his fingers through her hair and groaned as she wrapped her body closer to him. She nipped at his bottom lip before they parted and his thumb ran alongside her hairline.

"You're worth waiting for, Remus," Hermione breathed with a smile.

"You're most certainly worth fighting for," he responded before releasing her.

"Fighting for? Who are you fighting?" She teased.

The werewolf arched an eyebrow. "Anyone. Don't you know, I'm extraordinarily possessive and at times brutish."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "No, you aren't."

"Oh, yes, I'm quite primitive and greedy."

"Well, no big bad wolf scares me," She taunted with a stifled smile.

Remus cleared his throat and rolled his neck. "We'll continue with that scenario another time."

Hermione covered her broad smile with her hand. "I look forward to it. Until tomorrow, good night," she replied and blew him a kiss.

"Good night, Hermione. I hope you enjoyed your evening."

Hermione walked toward the doorway and glanced back with a devious smirk. "More than you know. Thank you, Remus."

She disappeared, and he listened to her climbing the stairwell. When the door sounded above, he pulled out his wand and cleaned the kitchen with a couple of swishes… leaving, of course, the cake with scoops missing out of it. He had to leave some memory of how rich dessert was.

* * *

Sirius had fallen asleep with the kid on the couch while talking about Hogwarts and Quidditch. It wasn't a plan, nor did he realize that when he was shaken awake, his marauder made it back.

"Moony, what are you doing home?" Sirius asked through a sleepy haze.

Remus motioned for him to be quiet as he covered the pre-teen with a blanket. The werewolf then waved for Sirius to follow him out of the room. Usually, the animagus was all aboard with listening to details of a debauched night out, but he wasn't particularly looking forward to this.

They had traversed into the sitting room, and Sirius shut the door behind him. "What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Remus poured himself a drink and exhaled. "Sirius, we need to talk."

"About?" Sirius asked as he grabbed the glass from Remus and sat down.

The werewolf took his glass and collapsed in his chair. "I don't know if I can do this."

Sirius was finally awake enough to see the werewolf was covered in dark smudges. "What did you do? Play in the mud?"

"No, we had a chocolate fight over her cake," Remus snickered with a small smile.

"Did you do more than shove chocolate over each other? Was there chocolate eating involved?" Sirius teased with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Well, I had dessert, to put it politely."

"Then why can't you do it? Obviously, she's insane about you," Sirius voiced with a nod.

Remus downed his glass and scrubbed his face. "Because, Pads, if I attempt to take that little witch to bed, I know I could hurt her."

Sirius sipped his glass and then gave him a toothy smile. "Snug little witch?"

The werewolf snorted and rocked his head. "Yes, and vocal."

"Sounds fun," Sirius said with a nod.

"I'm a bit at a loss on what to do, and I know this is the last conversation you want to have with me, but I need your help."

Sirius rubbed the side of his neck and exhaled. "Moony, I can't help you with this one. I admittedly am incapable of being objective."

"I understand," Remus exhaled with a nod.

The animagus finished his drink and groaned. "Okay, I'll help, but only because I love you so much, Moony."

"No, it's alright, Pads. I don't want to do this to you. I don't see me being capable of doing this," Remus grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let me help you," Sirius said with a motion of agreement. "I have an idea."

Remus arched an eyebrow as his hand fell away. "What would that be?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," Sirius chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15

Sirius was up earlier than he wanted to be, but a promise was a promise. He yawned dramatically as the older witch across from him sipped her tea.

"You want to do what exactly, cousin?" Andromeda questioned.

Sirius waved his hand and smirked. "I want to send them on holiday."

Andromeda's frown grew as she tapped her nails against the table. "Why would you want to do that?"

"To convince my furry companion that he needs to consummate the little witch," he snickered with a bright grin.

"Sirius, I love you, but I won't be convincing her to run off with Remus for a week on some beach," Andromeda said.

The animagus arched an eyebrow as his smile melted. "And why not?"

"Because firstly, she's her own person and she'll find her way with him. Secondly, he would never leave for some holiday with a witch he's terrified to be in love with," Andromeda stopped with a grimace.

"And finally?" Sirius grumbled.

"Well, the final note of concern is something you won't like," Andromeda responded with a shift in her posture.

"Which is what? That he's your son in law?"

She flailed her hand about and snorted. "No, I would be ecstatic if they agreed to see each other."

"Then what, Drom? You haven't given me a concern."

"You're madly in love with her, and I won't be sorting through that mess until you tell her," Andromeda told him with a bob of her head.

Sirius grew rigid in his chair and glared. "You don't know that."

"I do, darling. I've known that for years. Just as I've known Remus has felt the very same. Something happened when you both returned, and it shifted how you saw her. Whether it was her devotion to Edward, her determination to have you both instilled in family affairs again, or her willingness to rely on you both, I haven't the slightest clue. However, it happened, and now you're fighting with your instincts just as Remus is."

The animagus was pale as freshly fallen snow in the moonlight. His cousin read him and never spoke about it. "Well, doesn't matter now, does it? They're well matched," Sirius recovered with a nod.

"It does to me. She believes you're Sherbet, is it true?" Andromeda asked with her brows edged toward her hairline.

"What?" Sirius spat with a sneer.

Andromeda's eyes grew narrow as she pursed her lips. "I asked you a question, Sirius Orion Black. I do expect an explanation."

Sirius shot from his chair and circled the table. "Drom, that's ridiculous."

"You know why you're my favorite cousin? You have this lovely little tell that helps me read through you when you're lying."

"Oh?" Sirius questioned with a masked smile.

Andromeda nodded and placed a finger on her cheek. "Just like that. My dear, you're only making this arduous on yourself instead of just admitting things you know I already know. Let's not play like little Blacks who whisper secrets and actually admit to a few of them."

"What do you want me to say, Andromeda?" Sirius hissed as he tossed his curls from his cheeks. "That I fawn over that little witch more than a schoolboy with his first crush? That I knew I would never have anyone as grand and kind as her in my life because of my ineptitude for intimacy? I seek out loose witches because I loathe my inability to provide any consistency or normalcy. You think that I don't know those things?" Sirius paused his rant with a piercing stare.

"That's a start," Andromeda coaxed with a nod.

Sirius groaned and shook his head. "Andy, don't. Don't play that game with me. Bella played it all the time, and it drives me to madness."

Andromeda pulled out two pieces of parchment and set them side by side. "I have here a letter written by you to me. Letting me know to tell Teddy that his father was fine during the full moon. I also have a letter written by the infamous Sherbet. The writing is near comparable; the letters are a bit finer on her unknown suitor's, but remarkably similar. I also know a Black's hand when I see it- even if he has to avoid the ink with his left hand."

Sirius exhaled, and his shoulders fell. "Yes, well, you knew that already. What's your point?"

"I won't be emotionally funding either venture for her until you concede. There is no secret more deadly and disturbing as pining love. I will not, cannot, shall not lose you again, Sirius. You're my family, and Remus is as well. You will kill each other with this secret."

"Don't be so dramatic, Remus knows my feelings," Sirius grumbled and collapsed in his chair.

"Even worse. He knows and she shall never unless you tell her," Andromeda sighed with a shake of her head.

"I can't because I didn't start this journey for myself- it was for him," Sirius huffed as he pinched his brow.

The older witch gave Sirius a moment as she contemplated. "Well, did he know of your letters before or after you admitted your feelings?"

"He helped me craft them," Sirius murmured and met her gaze.

Andromeda sipped her cup and arched an eyebrow. "He helped? This was a joint decision?"

"No, I pushed him into it. When she kissed him, I didn't know how to stop myself, so I continued," Sirius said as he pulled out his wand. "Accio rum."

The bottle yanked itself from the cabinet and floated toward the table. Andromeda yanked out her wand and swished it, causing the container to topple to the table and roll toward her. The animagus didn't lunge for it as she placed it away; he just sat there miserable.

"Only the pious and fearful wizards live unclouded," Sirius grumbled and crossed his arms.

Andromeda motioned agreement as she shrugged her shoulders. "Only the guilty and tortured drink at seven in the morning." The witch removed the letters and exhaled. "I know this is hard, but I only am here to help you, Sirius. You must know there's a part of her that's guilty of not telling you she knows? What if she loves you and doesn't want to ruin what she believes in the only line of intimacy you have?"

"It is," Sirius grunted as he scrunched his expression.

"Then why not share it with her?"

"Because it would ruin my best mate. I love him more than I love her."

"Unrequited love is a devil of a thing. It bores down deep and worms around until you feel hollow and cheap. Release it. Just tell her without expecting things to change."

"I will not. I would rather fall into the Veil again than to ruin Remus's happiness. He's _finally_ happy again. I don't mind never speaking to her again if it meant his satisfaction."

"You're a liar, Sirius," Andromeda sighed.

"I may be, but at least I know I didn't make her run away," Sirius responded.

Andromeda stood up and straightened her dress. "Well, you're still a silly dog. A tosser of a man who doesn't realize the untruths you tell yourself to live in misery."

"Says you," Sirius snickered with a sneer.

"It's time to go have breakfast," she announced.

Sirius breathed with a long groan as he stood up. "Well, I suppose."

* * *

Hermione was yawning as Molly was dawdling around the kitchen. She was sitting with Ron and her children at the table- it was awkward. The Burrow was quieter than usual and with that, well, came the difficulties of the night before. Ron was pinching his lips together as their children chatted about their week.

The young mother wasn't going to take them home, but she wanted to see her children. That was a stipulation both of them agreed to: Sunday morning breakfasts just like they had before. It was so the children had a slight bit more normalcy in their lives.

"How was your date?" Ron hemmed through a lull in the conversation with the kids.

Hermione exhaled as she saw Molly snap her vision toward the table. "It was magnificent. We had dessert, and he bid me good night."

Ron rolled his eyes and waved a finger in the air. "You mean he ate it off of you? How uncivilized did it get?"

She was fighting back a sharp retort but instead smiled. "Nothing too impure. I started the food fight," Hermione remarked.

"Mummy, did Uncle Remus go to dinner? Daddy said he was a butthead," Rose declared with a nod.

"You went out with Remus, dear?" Molly questioned as she flicked her wand at the pans, filling the plates in front of her.

Hermione beamed with a motion of agreement. "He invited me to dinner, and we had cake I made back at my house."

Arthur came into the room holding onto a slinky with a perplexed expression. "Lovely, can you explain to me the appeal of such a toy? It does nothing," he said before noting the tension in the room. "What happened?" He asked, tucking the object away.

Molly turned to him. "Hermione went out to dinner with Remus. Did you know about that?"

Arthur's cheeks tinted. "Well, yes, George informed me. Was he a gentleman, darling? Nothing untoward happened did it?" He questioned Hermione.

"The perfect gentleman. He was engaging, witty and most polite. I'm quite sure I will be repeating it," Hermione said as she noted Ron's color was evolving to almost eggplant.

"Uncle Remus likes to read to us. Did you know he helped pick out our sofa?" Rose explained with an enthusiastic nod.

"He's old enough to be your father," Ron hissed with a glare.

Hermione shook her hair about with a fixed expression. "No, he isn't anymore. He's been a brilliant advocate of mine and has helped with the children. He's an excellent example of polite and gentle."

"He's a werewolf," Ron retorted with a huff.

Molly brought the plates to the table and swatted her son's head. "Don't you dare speak ill about that wizard, Ronald Weasley. He is the epitome of good."

Hugo laughed and clapped. "Again, Gma!"

Hermione glanced at the confused patriarch and pouted. "You know I don't make this decision lightly," she told him.

Arthur exhaled and nodded as he sat down. "I know, Hermione. You're brilliant about what you do with your life and your children."

"Then you shouldn't be seeing him, or anyone for that matter!" Ron exclaimed, causing the children to grow wide-eyed.

Hermione buttoned her lips- she wasn't going to be made into the wicked witch in front of her children. It wasn't going to settle well if she rose to his anger with a poisonous retort.

"Say something," Ron snapped as he stood up.

"Ronald, sit down," Arthur groaned.

"Say something!" Ron repeated.

"Ronald!" Molly snarled and smacked the table.

"Say," he couldn't finish his bellowing because Hermione rose from her chair.

"I like him, and there's nothing you're allowed to do about it, Ronald Weasley. If I spent my weekends with Merlin cares who, you aren't allowed to say one word because I love my children. I would break my fingers and chew off my own tongue off before I allow them to think they come second-rate. You have nothing to do with my personal life any longer. Now, sit down, and we are going to spend time with our children," she said with an angry tone.

"No, daddy!" Hugo huffed with a glare as he smacked his hands down.

Ron's expression contorted as he saw his children glaring at him. It was quite apparent that they weren't happy with his outburst. "I'm sorry kids."

Hermione sunk to her chair and reached for her teacup. "This is family hour," she grunted with a sharp nod.

Molly was finished dishing out the plates and started dressing a cup before she spoke. "So, are you intending on coming for dinner tonight, Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione scrunched her face and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I have a long week coming up. I may have an early night so that I can prepare for the children coming home on Tuesday."

"Uncle Sirius promised candy," Rose said with a nod.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "He's insufferable. Did you know he bribes them to say he's their favorite?" Hermione questioned while waving her fork in the air.

Arthur stifled his smile around his cup before answering. "Well, he's nothing short of innovative."

"Inventive and quite possibly a bit barmy," Ron huffed and stabbed at his food. "The man is completely mental when he is in the shop tinkering with George."

Hermione smiled and sighed as she tilted her head. "He always did have a soft spot for mischief."

Arthur cleared his throat and rocked in his chair slightly. "Well, darling, he always spares the time when needed for the children," he responded.

Molly twitched her nose and flicked her finger toward Hermione. "He may be a bit brutish, but he loves and cares for the children whole-heartedly."

Hermione felt that the sudden knot of guilt hit her stomach. "Yes, he does," she sighed and gazed down at her food. "Why don't we finish with breakfast and take a walk in the garden, my loves," she said and reached for her children's hands.

Hugo dropped his significant silverware and motioned at his mother. "Mummy, holdya," he said as he squeezed his hands.

Hermione picked the child up out of the seat and cuddled him. "My son," she murmured and kissed his forehead.

Rose leaned against her and exhaled. "We missed you, mummy," she announced.

"I missed my babies," Hermione voiced as she pulled Rose closer.

It was a brief moment of serenity, and it helped her tuck the feelings of guilt away. Hopefully, they would be pressed down enough to relinquish some of her sadness for what's to come- she was going to have to admit to Sirius that she knew. It was too hard to do this.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next few weeks, things normalized. By ordinary, Hermione wholly succumbed to her new schedule. She would ready her kids, feed them, and drop them off next door. Remus would be waiting with something for Hermione to take with her for lunch and a kiss goodbye. Sirius was missing.

When work was finished, Remus would be at her house, cooking dinner with Teddy occupying the children. They would sit down and eat before spending time in the library reading. Sirius was missing.

No letters. No teasing. No Sirius. It was as if he was smoke on the wind. Remus would explain he was involved with a project or out of the country on a bender. The letters ceased even when she would write. Sirius was just… missing.

Friday night. The children were dropped off at Ron's new place, and that left Hermione with spare time. Remus had not engaged with more physical aspects to their budding relationship beyond heady kisses and embraces that lit her flames of desire. It was the first night they had been entirely alone without children. Teddy had gone over to Bill's, leaving the two of them with the freedom to spare.

Hermione was showered and dressed down to some comfortable pajamas. Her legs were cast over his lap as they lounged on the sofa and read separate books. By the second glance, Remus knew Hermione had something on her mind.

"What's wrong?" He questioned while flipping the page.

"Oh, nothing," she attempted.

Remus closed his book and scowled at her. "What is it?"

Hermione's cheeks tinted as she hemmed. "It's just lovely to have you in my home, Remus."

"It's lovely to be here," he sighed while caressing her feet.

Hermione set aside her book and rolled her neck. "Do you miss your quieter evenings? I know filling so much time with the children is taxing."

"No, I love your children very much, Hermione. I would rather spend time with you and them than to not have each of you in my life," He confirmed as his fingers caressed her ankles.

"Can we talk more in-depth about this?" Hermione asked.

Remus bobbed his head while his fingers went to kneading her arches. "About?"

"About us. We haven't touched base in a bit," Hermione replied.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

She shook her head and drew her feet from him. "Remus, I'm absolutely barmy for you. You're a wonderful father and treat my children so well. You never ask for more than I have to give and yield to my needs. I also know you've been tense and would like to return the favor."

Remus cocked his head to the side as he brow pinched. "What do you mean?"

"I would like to do something I haven't done in a long time," she sighed as her cheeks bloomed with color.

He was still tilting his head with a focused expression. "I'm still not following, love."

Hermione chewed on her lower lip before standing up. The werewolf observed her shift on her feet before standing in front of him. There was no clear path to understanding what she meant until Hermione sunk to her knees. "Oh, Hermione, no, it's alright," he huffed.

She glowered up at him and pointed her index finger. "Moony, you're going to let me be this person tonight. You aren't going to debate with me, and you're not going to deny yourself. I'm gratuitous for your civility and want to do this, alright? You are incredible, and I would like to show you how much you mean to me."

Remus puffed as he ran his fingers over his thighs. "It's just," he paused when she crawled into his lap.

"Do you want me?" She whispered while nearing his face.

"Irrefutably," He groaned.

Hermione poured all of her Sirius-esk nature into the kiss as she rocked on his lap. If she was truthful, she'd been dying for a continuation of their date. The soft caresses and heady kissing was the bridge to madness and sleepless nights. It was insane and drove her to the brink of insanity. Why wouldn't he touch her— really touch her? She could handle it. Hermione knew she required to get him out of his head.

They pulled apart, and Remus moaned. "Merlin, you're such a temptation," he hissed through heavy breaths.

"We're going to play a game," Hermione told him as she climbed off his lap. Do you think you can manage?"

"What kind of game?" Remus questioned as he scrubbed his face.

"You aren't going to touch me while I do this. You're just going to let me," Hermione instructed and sunk to her knees again. "I want you to watch."

"Touch you? Then what," he paused as she leaned over his lap and pressed his hands to the sofa.

"Let me do this for you, Moony," she said.

Realization crossed his face while she unbuttoned his pants. This witch was going to do the unthinkable. Never in his wildest dreams, even the more illicit ones did he expect her at his feet. Her sly smirk and pleasurable sounds were hallmarks of a fantastic evening. He would just have to keep his more primitive feelings at bay while she took what she wanted from him.

What choice would he have, but to just enjoy the new experience— he would relinquish control. Hermione was everything he could have envisioned and more. What was he going to do about the need to devour her?

* * *

Hermione yawned and ran her fingers in the chest hair near her cheek. She had fancied completing the deed, but Remus still opposed it. Fooling around would have to do for one evening. It was this exquisite melding of what she knew about him and what he evolved into now that they were together.

"Good morning," Remus hummed as he ran fingers through her hair.

Hermione glanced up and smiled. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"I most certainly did. You look gorgeous," Remus grunted as his hand skated to her bare back.

Hermione crawled over him and grinned as she straddled his torso. "You are far too handsome to be in my bed, Remus."

"Oh, no, definitely not," he chuckled and tugged her to the sheets. "You must be blind," he continued while crawling between her legs.

Even through his transfigured plaid pajama pants, Hermione could feel just how little resistance the werewolf had left. She was voracious now. Remus initiated up this completely separate side of her she hadn't known. "It's perfection to wake up and have you here," Hermione sighed while touching his chest.

Remus was tempted. Honestly, he was running on pure fumes.

Their morning was interrupted by the announcement of the door. Remus shifted off the nude witch and reached for his wand. Hermione had hers in hand by the time the bedroom door swung open.

"Good morning!" Sirius exclaimed as he marched inside.

Hermione gasped as she pulled her blankets to her chest. "Sirius, what are you doing here?" She cried.

Sirius straightened his shirt with his free hand and set down a large paper bag. "Breakfast in bed, you dunderhead," he scoffed and sat down.

"You don't just march into people's houses! How do you know we weren't shagging?" Hermione spat.

He tossed his hand while digging into the bag. "Moony isn't going to shag you until after the moon. He's too nervous about harming you."

"Padfoot, this is uncalled for," Remus growled.

Sirius ignored him and delivered Hermione a covered paper plate. "Just like you like it," he confirmed.

"Sirius," Hermione huffed.

The animagus dug again and handed Remus a plate. "Plenty of protein," Sirius said.

"Sirius," Hermione repeated with a scowl.

He retrieved the final plate from the bag and maneuvered onto the bed. "So, anything new?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione groaned and swung her finger beyond Remus. "Hand me that shirt. If he's going to be here, I mind as well have something on."

The werewolf was loaded with sharp resentment as he bent down and snagged his buttoned shirt. He was beyond pissed that Sirius interrupted a moment of opportunity. Hermione slid on the shirt before buttoning it.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione sighed.

Sirius opened his plate and seized the fork. "Well, funny, you would ask. While I was in Germany, I met this witch who liked making candles. She was delicious, and we spent two days doing things you probably wouldn't imagine on your own," he paused and smirked. "I decided to come home when I remembered that George would have my prototype done."

Hermione scrubbed her face before opening her plate. "Obviously, the first part was a lie, but why are you here?"

Remus sat up straight. No one called Sirius out usually, least of all her.

Sirius twitched his nose. "I was lonely."

"Well, instead of trying to bribe us with food, why don't you just say that? Merlin, Sirius, why don't you just be honest?" Hermione spat as she stood up.

"Hermione," Sirius tried.

She glared and stuck her index finger under his nose. "For once, for once, Sirius! Why can't you just fucking tell me the truth?"

"I adore you, even when you're furious with me," He confessed.

Hermione snarled and stomped from the room, giving both marauders a lovely hint of her bouncing ass. When the hall door slammed, they winced. Remus scrunched his nose and huffed. "Pads, what happened?"

Sirius breathed and shrugged. "I don't know."

"You shouldn't have rushed in here. You know how she gets," Remus declared.

"I would stand at the edge of the bed and cheer you both through climax if you would just fucking do something, Moony!" Sirius snapped.

Remus ground his teeth and sneered. "I was working on it!" He hissed.

"Oh yes, because three weeks is such a speed. I did exactly as you asked. I stopped writing. I stayed away, and even avoided saying anything to Harry about Sherbet. What the fuck do you want me to do?"

"I never asked you to do any of that," Remus sighed.

Sirius pointed his fork at Remus with a glare. "I stopped it for you. If there's no me, there's no problem. You aspired to have a relationship with her, so I respected that."

"If you didn't start those fucking letters, we wouldn't be here, Padfoot. This was why I said I didn't want to do them, and then you proceeded them. Things are so conflicted."

"If you just would have stepped up, I wouldn't have done it!" Sirius snapped as he narrowed his gaze. "How long, Moony? How long did you sit there and pine? How long did you silently plead for her to pay you more consideration? Reading books, she was reading so you could speak to her about them. Withstanding loud parties on the off-chance that she might be there since her divorce. I don't know what more I could have done for you! I tried, oh, Merlin, did I try! I even would give her reasons to come over just for you to grab your balls!"

"I didn't think I deserved her!" Remus snarled.

Sirius puffed and shook his curls away from his face. "Well, that makes two of us, doesn't it? At least you have worth. Something she deserves. You offer her companionship and compassion that I lack."

"Damnit, Sirius, why couldn't you tell me sooner? This is so ludicrous," Remus sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"At least Sherbet got her to open up, Moony. She discovered her need through you," Sirius responded before pursing his lips.

The werewolf groaned as he waved a hand. "We should have never done that."

"Bullshit, Moony. You would have never gotten there, and I would have never gotten a glimpse at her heart without them," Sirius bemoaned.

Remus set his plate down and returned the sharp expression. "Whether you're infatuated with her or not, we should have never drafted the damn letters! Where does that leave us now? Why couldn't we just leave well enough alone and not pose the dilemma? What results now? You're in love with her, and I can't find my courage to admit our trespass to her."

"What?" Hermione's voice trailed into the room.

Sirius gasped as he snapped to see her standing at the doorway. "Love," he started.

"Both of you? You wouldn't... What?" Hermione gasped as she covered her mouth.

Remus jumped from the bed and huffed. "Hermione."

She waved a hand at him and retreated a step. "No, just, don't. I'm going to go," she murmured.

The werewolf tried to pursue her as she escaped. They approached the door, and she paused to stare up at his face. Hermione's eyes grew as her lower lip quivered.

"Let me explain," Remus whispered.

"I can't. I need to leave," She huffed and disappeared down the staircase.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione sat at the counter as Ginny was cooking. The curly-haired woman barreled through the door in near chaos as she donned a sizeable buttoned shirt and what could have been Sirius's sweatpants. Harry attempted to see what happened, but Hermione was too frazzled. He went to tend to the children while the witches were in the kitchen. The redhead had served tea and not spoken a word while Hermione regained her composure.

"What happened?" Ginny finally asked.

Hermione breathed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I was wrong. I was stupid, so foolish, Gin."

"What did you do? Did you and Remus not use protection? Are you having another baby?" Her voice sounded far more hopeful than she wanted.

Hermione shot her a glare as she cupped her tea. "No, definitely not. He won't shag me. This is about Sherbet. I was wrong. It wasn't Sirius."

"Then it was Remus?" Ginny questioned.

"No, it was them both, at least from what I gathered," Hermione sighed.

Ginny dropped her spoon and gasped. "What?"

"I don't know the details. I just know what I heard when I came back to apologize."

"Okay, what happened then?"

Hermione launched into the events of the morning. Ginny was nodding through them all the while making breakfast. It wasn't until Hermione reached the last bit of the conversation that Ginny paused her movements. "You know, I kind of thought that was the case," she huffed.

"You did? I was so sure it was Remus, and then when it continued, it was Sirius. Why would they do this? Why would they embarrass me so?" Hermione whimpered with a pathetic pout.

Ginny turned off the flame and twitched her nose. "Hermione, I don't think they were doing this to you. I honestly believe Sirius when he says he was doing it for Remus, but also for himself. You are their biggest fan, and they both know it."

"That," Hermione paused and waved her hand. "That's just too much. All of it. The lying and the deceit. The both of them know I loathe that."

"But you were lying to them too," Ginny added.

"I wasn't," Hermione huffed.

Ginny leaned over the counter and frowned. "You weren't? Did you tell Remus that Sirius was writing to you? Did you ask Sirius why he was writing instead of talking to you face to face? Hermione, you can't tell me with how smart you are that this wasn't your manifestation. You knew the answers before now to some degree, but you kept it a secret. Why?"

Hermione fidgeted as she sipped her tea. That was the real question, wasn't it? "Well, I didn't want to disturb the waters. Sirius spent the last few weeks ignoring me, so I couldn't even address it."

"I call dragonshit, Hermione," Ginny sighed.

"What?" Hermione spat as she narrowed her gaze.

"You like having them both in each capacity. You always have. The question is, are you going to continue down this path or walk away. You manifested this by not addressing it head-on."

"I'm going to walk away. Remus said Sirius was in love with me. I can't do this to him, and I surely can't ruin their friendship," Hermione mumbled as she pushed her tea away.

Ginny swayed her head as she exhaled. "This is going to ruin it regardless. Sirius and Remus know you know now. The boggart is out of the closet, and it's a big mess. Remus is barmy about you, or he wouldn't have agreed to the letters. Sirius is just as much and proved it because he didn't want to let them go. There's no fixing or ignoring it. You have to decide for yourself what happens."

"But I don't want to, Gin! I don't want to have to decide because it's a lose-lose. If I choose Remus, we all lose Sirius. If I walk away, I lose them both. This is wholly unfair and cruel. Why couldn't they just leave well enough alone?" Hermione sniveled as she pressed her hands over her eyes.

"Not to interrupt your existential crisis, Hermione, but Sirius is at the front door," Harry announced as he walked into the kitchen.

Hermione groaned and stood up. "Alright, I'll be right back."

She wandered from the kitchen down the hallway to the opened front door. Sirius was smoking a cigarette and tapping his foot on the stair. Hermione thinned her lips as she walked out to greet him and couldn't stop her heart from wrenching in her chest.

"Love," Sirius hummed through a puff of smoke.

"Sirius," Hermione mumbled as she looked at the ground.

"Listen, I know you're beyond furious at us. I get it and know you feel betrayed, but it wasn't Moony's idea. Please don't be upset with him," Sirius huffed.

Hermione shifted on her feet and licked her lips before exhaling. "Sirius, I knew you were writing the letters for some time. I didn't know you and Remus both crafted them together."

Sirius groaned and waved his free hand. "At first! It was my fault. Moony is head over heels for you, and I was desperately seeking a way for him to tell you. I want you both happy. That's all I've ever wanted since being back. We weren't trying to hurt you."

Hermione huddled her arms closer to her body as she kept her vision on the garden. Anywhere but looking into his stormy eyes. "It's different. This is difficult."

"That's why I stayed away, Hermione. Don't you see, you both are incredibly perfect for each other! I'm sorry I was selfish and zealous. I'm so very sorry that I continued when I should have wavered. This is completely my fault," Sirius moaned before inhaling more of his cigarette.

Hermione howled and glared up at him. "Don't you understand? I don't want you to stay away, Sirius! I don't want this to ruin the family I built around you both. This whole thing, it's, well, it's so damn messy!"

"Why aren't you hearing me when I say it's my fault?" Sirius retorted with a glower.

"Because it's not, it's mine!" Hermione snapped before covering her mouth.

Sirius stepped toward her and bent to her level. "How?"

His eyes searched her face as she swallowed. "I, well, it just is."

"How?" He repeated with a firmer tone.

"The world still needed heroes. I still did," Hermione grumbled as her cheeks tinted.

"You didn't," he breathed and stepped back.

Hermione scrubbed her face and groaned. "Would you stop looking at me like that?"

"No, you just admitted to it! You just told me you were there!" Sirius snapped and groaned. "Merlin, you lied to us all for years! How?"

"Never you mind how!" Hermione shouted.

Sirius raced his fingers through his hair and wretched. "Merlin, fucking magic help us. What did you use, Hermione? What spell? How did you do it?"

She squirmed and waved her hand. "I found some old spells in Grimmauld. I investigated circumstances and knew there was only one way to make our family whole, Sirius. I had to bring you both back. I didn't want to risk more than two. I had to make a choice."

Sirius sat on the wall and pulled out another cigarette as he tossed his nearly finished one to the ground. "Oh, fuck. You, Hermione, this," he sputtered while shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

Sirius puffed on his cancerous stick a moment before breathing. "I always wondered why you never left my mind."

Hermione shook her head. "You can't tell anyone else. Ron would use that against me."

"At least I know I'm not crazy," Sirius hummed.

"Well, that's debatable," Hermione replied.

Sirius winced at the realization he happened upon. "Moony isn't going to like this."

"I know," Hermione sighed.

"I," he stopped and shook his head. "I think I need some time to process this."

"I know," Hermione agreed.

Sirius glanced up at her and pursed his lips. "Hermione, you have to know. Even after this, we aren't going to leave you."

"I know," she repeated with a massive breath.

"We might need some time to square this," the animagus murmured.

Hermione sunk her shoulders as she bobbed her head. "I've held such guilt. I feel like I've consequently been the wedge between you for a while."

"It was easier when it was just one of us? You didn't feel like it was due to all of that?" Sirius asked.

Hermione rocked her head before sitting next to him. "Of course. Why else would you be sitting here with me? Begging me not to blame him for something you both crafted. Sirius, I'm a horrible person. I spent years worrying about if there were going to be any effects. Now that there are, I'm lost. I know it's my fault."

"So, you believe this is just a spell?"

"There's no other answer. If I would have invested more time into asking myself why I needed you both and less into what everyone gained, I would have known. I can't let this stupid letter business tear you both apart. It's my fault."

Sirius smoked a moment in thought. Was it really as simple as a spell? Something so monumental that it brought two men back to life. What was the source? "What did you have to do in this spell?"

Hermione twitched her nose and tucked her chin to her chest. "I have to give up pieces of myself, Sirius. Blood magic always has a price. That's why it was banned in all civil wizarding nations."

Sirius recalled his father having old texts of outlawed rituals in the library. He was sure Albus had cleared them out when the Order took over Grimmauld. Apparently, the crafty wizard had missed one. "Where did you find it?"

Hermione turned to him and arched an eyebrow. "Harry and I were cleaning up Grimmauld, and I found a secret room in the wardrobe of the master room. I spent a decent amount of time working on them when I had finished reports at work."

"You always were smarter than we give you credit for," Sirius sighed as he nudged her.

"I understand where this places both of you. I also know that once you tell Remus, he won't want to talk about it with me. It's a betrayal. I wasn't forthright with anyone. Ron had to have known something because look at where we are now," Hermione said as she glanced at the other side of the garden.

"You weren't really angry about the letters."

Hermione shook her head. "No."

Sirius nodded as he followed her gaze. "Okay."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Me too," Sirius said and stood up.

Hermione didn't watch him leave the garden and pop out of existence. It was too difficult to watch another person she loved to walk away. Secrets do have a way of snapping back at you.

"You want to take a walk?" Harry asked.

Hermione glanced over at him, holding a coat. "Oh, I suppose," she huffed while wiping away her tears.

Harry approached and handed her the jacket. "Just you and me, Hermione. Let's talk this out."

"You heard everything," she murmured while standing.

"Mhm," Harry hummed and assisted her sliding on the coat. "So, how about we start from the beginning?"

Hermione nodded, and they walked down the pathway. "It's the only way to get into it. About three years ago, we were talking about Sirius and Remus," she started.

It was going to be a long day.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione went back to her silent house with a heavy heart. Many things were on her mind, but Remus's possible feelings of betrayal might have been the worst. She had many moments where she could have confessed her transgressions, but she didn't. Hermione didn't want to ruin or sway them.

Ron had accused her of lying after they returned. He knew her well enough to know she was capable of it. Merlin, the guilt was enough to ruin it. Ruin everything. Why? Why couldn't she just be honest?

Her fingers traced the sofa's back as she glanced down at the books from last night. They had left the room in such a heady cloud that they didn't tidy up the room. The wrenching of her heart caused her to collapse on the couch and cover her face.

There was a knock at the sitting-room door, and she saw Sirius. "Knock knock," he sighed with a frown.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked as she closed her eyes.

"How many Slytherins does it take to stir a cauldron?" Sirius murmured.

"How many?"

"One- he puts in wand in, and the world revolves around him."

Hermione snorted and glanced over at Sirius as he sat down. "That one's actually decent."

Sirius bounced his shoulders. "Well, I stole it from George."

"Is he angry?" Hermione asked.

Sirius bobbed his head. "He is. He's upset that you risked your life for him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about you any less."

"I knew what I was doing, Sirius. I knew what I was asking for when I did it," Hermione declared.

He glanced over at her and twitched his lips. "Hermione, can you tell me something? Why did you do it?"

"Because I love you both, dunce."

Sirius nudged her and breathed. "So, what now?"

"I need to apologize to Remus and give him the space to forgive me," Hermione grumbled and placed her feet on the table. "This is a horrible idea. I should have never kissed him. It contorted everything into a balled tumor. The lying and the pain made something beautiful into chaos."

Sirius glanced over at her and scowled as he watched her melt. She contorted into the woman he saw when they first returned. Hermione felt half-alive with this concept that life was never going to be more than average contentment. It was cruel and a disservice to the witch and her children.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because this is too difficult to sift through. I can't have him and not ruin you. I can't ignore that we have pieces stitched in an odd way either. There's nothing here that is safe so long as I hurt one of you. Remus would never allow it now either. It's irresponsible," she paused her rant when he touched her cheek.

"You talk too bloody much sometimes," he whispered and met her lips.

Hermione's eyes shot open as his hand caressed her face. Merlin, he smelt good. Was Sirius Black kissing her? What? It was a great kiss, soft and tender. Shouldn't she push him away? Sirius's fingertips felt wonderful on her skin. Did she want to kiss him before? Maybe a little. Wasn't that wrong? Yes, but somehow it didn't feel that way. He pulled away to take in her surprise. "I don't care if this is a spell," he whispered.

"Sirius, no," Hermione said as she pressed her hand to his chest. "This is wrong. All of it is wrong. I was a horrible person to lie to you both. I _am_ a horrible person. I will never be enough for one man, and couldn't fathom disappointing two. It's better to dream," she said with a nod.

His eyebrows knitted as he examined her further. Her lovely tinted cheeks mixed with the heartbreaking expression of guilt. Why couldn't the world just be Black and white? Why couldn't this make more sense? It was this rock sitting on his chest as he winced. "Alright."

He pulled away and stood up. Sirius knew if he looked back at her, he would be ruined. There was this tether that connected him, and he couldn't deny it now that his truth was out. Was this what Moony was saying about love? Could it figuratively rip you in half? When he went to the doorway, he turned to see Hermione resting her weight on her hands as she gazed at him.

Her eyes. The physical feature he loved most about her. They were glimmering with stifled tears as her lips pulled to an open purse. She was this angel fallen from the heavens. Intelligent and gifted, but she had banished divinity for guilt and pain. Sirius stood there as they silently spoke to each other when words were missing.

"For the record," Sirius murmured. "You will always be enough for me and Moony," he said and walked away.

He could hear her sobbing as he left 13 Grimmauld Place. Sirius hated it. As he shut the door behind him, Sirius shuddered a breath. He hated all of it, and Remus met him in the hallway with a glass filled with liquor. "Rough conversation?" Remus questioned.

Sirius puffed and took his drink. "You have no clue."

Remus breathed as he placed his hand on Sirius's shoulder. "So, did you kiss her?"

Sirius nodded while they walked into the drawing-room. "Yes."

"Was it different?"

The animagus paused his thought before he sat down. "Yes."

Remus sat down and crossed his legs before twitching his nose. "Then what do we do about this?"

"Does that matter? She's going to ruin herself over this. I wish I never opened my mouth and told her anything. We could be happy with the turn of events. You would be shagging, and she wouldn't be crying alone. I ruined it all."

Remus frowned as he watched his friend scrub his face and drink. "You're lying to yourself. Nothing was right, and she was correct. Whatever pull she has over us due to the spell, it has changed our perspective forever. There's no going back from this mess. I don't blame her, don't look at me like that," He sighed when Sirius glowered.

"Then what? What the fuck do we do with this mess?" Sirius hissed.

Remus scratched his chin and shifted while sipping his glass. "Well, we could leave her alone."

Sirius snorted.

"We could draw straws."

Sirius tossed him an expression that clearly said sod off.

"Or we could do this together as we agreed from the beginning."

Sirius groaned and waved his free hand. "And what? Trade nights, Moony? What the fuck does that mean? She has two kids, a fucked up ex, an astronomical amount of guilt, and us. Whatever we do, it's going to fuck it all."

Remus breathed and downed his drink. "Well, that grew dark."

"I'm allotted one dark moment a year," Sirius grumbled while rolling his eyes.

"Do we write to her?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook out his grim thoughts and raised his eyebrows while glancing over at Remus. "What?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "You said she needed it. You were the one who said that she needed someone to talk to. Now that we are all on even ground, why not?"

"That's probably the barmiest idea you've ever had," Sirius voiced.

"You rub off occasionally," Remus smirked.

"You're taking this better than I thought," Sirius sighed.

"I will have my moment to square our differences away. I'm more concerned about what our next step is, Pads. You're right; this is a mess. It's absolutely crazy and distorted, but it's the truth. There isn't anything hidden now, and we all have to take a moment to appreciate how we ended up here."

"How? How did we end up here, Moony?" Sirius huffed.

Remus reached for the bottle and poured himself another glass. "That's simple. We ended up here because she couldn't live without us. We aren't the only ones who's benefited from a second chance. I will have my moment of clarity with her, but this is the simple part, Sirius. We have two choices. Only two. We can walk away and let her tear the very thing we both adore about her from her chest," he paused and sipped his drink.

"Or?" Sirius groaned.

"Or we do what we've always done. Get creative and give her a reason to enjoy what she loves about living. Hope."

"No shagging?" Sirius mumbled.

Remus exhaled with a bob to his head. "No shagging. Let's reel it all back. We need to find a middle ground."

"Well, that's a bugger of a thing," Sirius stated.

"Agreed, but we have to do this right."

Sirius twitched his nose and pointed to the desk. "Get started then."

Remus cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, get your arse in the chair and start writing. It doesn't matter now that she knows our writing. We'll even slip it under the door. No tricks, no fussing, just the truth."

The werewolf groaned as he climbed from the armchair. "Pull out your fags. I need one while we drink and write."

Sirius dug in his coat and pulled out the pack, tossing it at the werewolf. "She's going to be pissed that we're smoking again."

"I promise, we'll quit before she finds out," Remus snorted as he sat down.

Remus lit the cigarette with his wand and sat down in front of the blank parchment. "Okay, let's write."

* * *

**Hermione,**

**We need to address a few things. I know we'll sit down and talk about what transpired, but for now, this is about the remaining marauders. When we were given a second life, there were things that changed our point of view. Particularly raising my son has been a gift I couldn't even imagine. You spent so much time with us at first to truly give me the bearings needed to be a good father. I'm gratuitous for the effort and always will be.**

**Sirius is another story entirely. As he sits and relays his heart to the few, I can't help but to wonder. Wonder what it is that truly created the man's chaos. He doesn't talk to many people, less even when it comes to his difficulties. I was less upset about his continued letters than if it was anyone else. **

**Your connection with us, spell or not, has been a gift. We've been half-empty husks that only knew sadness, regret, and dysfunction. As you know, one of my biggest regrets is my disconnection from my own feelings. I run cowardly from relationships, though my son has assisted with my fears. Sirius is just as inept. We are two mandrakes in the same pot of misery.**

**There are moments in time we don't forget. We actually look forward to the continuation of them. You drop the kids and smile at us. A smile. That's genuinely all it takes, and the natural textures of who you are is buried under the discontent. The last thing we would ever want is discontent. You've lived through too much shit to be discontent with your life. **

**There's nothing more that we could ask for than you agreeing to continue our letters. Both of us are in agreement. If we can't sort this out with words face-to-face, then we should go to what works. If you need space, then we will respect that and continue our distant friendship at this moment in time. **

**Hermione, this isn't a ploy or game. I know you well enough to know this blind-sighted you—all of it. You are also harboring guilt. You can be the strong and fierce witch for your children and family, but just be Cherries with us. The line of communication is open, and when you're ready, you have the floor.**

**We are here,**

**The Marauders**

Hermione blinked at the note as she sat down at her kitchen table. She was just going to bolt the door and avoid them. Try to put space between them and her. It was messy. This, well, this was something else. They knew she needed a breath? How?

Setting down the parchment, she glanced at the abandoned cup of tea on the table. Why would they want to continue with this mess? Did she want to do this? What would it mean down the line? That was the real question.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Notes: Well, I have to get back into the swing of things. I don't know about you all, but I spent a week streaming The Conjuring House and fell off my writing stride. So, now here goes nothing.**

* * *

_Marauders,_

_I suppose you both deserve a proper explanation—a real one. Harry and I often shared the same sentiment when talking about you both. It was years of wishing you were there for births, for holidays… for us. _

_Teddy had one more year before Hogwarts, and I was pregnant with Hue. Life was going on, even with how Ron and I disintegrated under each other's scrutiny. This particular evening everything seemed to line up. The full moon was out, and Harry and I were on the porch talking about you both. How sad it was to miss you on the worst night of the month._

_We made plans to clean up the Grimmauld and to make that our sanctuary to take the children to and teach them about the marauders. I was due any day, and when I found the secret room, I realized I answered the question that I didn't know I asked myself; yes, life wouldn't be the same without you both in it._

_No, I have no right to play with magic that was outlawed for a good reason. Yes, I am guilty of lying to everyone about it. But, I don't regret it one moment._

_You see, I was living life with surface meaning aside from my children. My marriage was over. I knew that. Ron wouldn't for a year after only because he was too stubborn to see how miserable I made him. I wasn't the witch he wanted to marry, and so we went about life marking our scruples out to be growing pains._

_I missed being seen. I longed for a reason to dust off my intelligence for more than work. Laughter and rolling my eyes at ridiculous jeering was absent. Yes, I did this for the family, but I did this for myself. I guess, if we really cut down to the bone of the conflict, I didn't say anything, so I wouldn't be forced to confess such._

_The intention behind the spell seemed simple enough. "The blood that binds us to life binds us to each other in the end." I pleaded with the source of magic that it wouldn't be a horrible riddle to solve. What I gathered was enough for me to pursue it. My hopes were that it would be a fleeting connection, one that could be mistaken for feeling like home with someone. You both did become my home in a sense. My solace. My sanctuary, when the world was dark. Everything I missed while you both were gone._

_My intentions were never to cause you issues. I was not attempting to wheedle my way into your heart. Nor was I even in belief that it would be anything more than it had been. Two beautiful people in my life who were the source of bravery, kindness, and safety when the world was dark._

_I hope with this entirely out in the open. You will determine what that means for you both. Sirius, I can only hope it frees you from feeling guilty. Remus, I know my betrayal is deep with this, and I beg you to forgive me. Though clouded, I made my decision based on love and life. If you determine, this is too much to bear. I understand if you no longer wish to do so._

_Always,_

_Hermione._

* * *

Sirius puffed on his cigarette after reading her name. It was a completely naked letter. Everything out in the open for the sun to touch. Her honesty made him blush while reading it aloud to Remus.

The werewolf twitched his nose before sipping his teacup. "She most certainly knows how to bring it home."

"Yes, she does," Sirius sighed. "But oddly, it doesn't make me feel any different. I guess I suspected it for a long while now."

"You mean from the beginning. I have to give you marks for that. I never thought she would have done it," Remus murmured.

Sirius scowled as his eyebrows fell. "Is she concerned you feel betrayed she didn't bring back Dora?"

Remus rocked his head before snaking the cigarette from Sirius. "Yes, I believe she feels guilty for that. She told you she didn't want to bring back more than two. What she gave us wasn't just her blood, it was quite truthfully pieces of herself. Blood magic works in several different ways, but most commonly known is similar to Horcruxes' creation," Remus explained before puffing on the cancerous stick.

Sirius chewed the inside of his cheek before clearing his throat. "So, this little witch brings us back, a couple of sods, with pieces of her soul?"

"Quite right. The quote explains it simply. Her blood bound us to life renewed, but the price is she gave us part of hers. I'm relieved she clarified her marriage was over before this mess. If she were happily married and brought us back only to have it end, it would have been criminal."

Teddy wandered into the room and yawned. "Good morning, Dad, Uncle Sirius." Remus attempted to hand the cigarette back to Sirius subtly, but Teddy scowled when he caught sight of it. "Dad, you know you shouldn't be smoking those. Aunt Hermione was upset at you for smoking and drinking at Uncle Harry's birthday party last year."

Remus exhaled as Sirius snagged it and smirked. "That's right. She was all bent over it, Moony," he snickered.

"You shouldn't be smoking either, Uncle Sirius. Aunt Hermione said it makes your breath smell like doxie poison."

Sirius groaned and snuffed the cigarette out in the ashtray. "Yeah, well, I'm not kissing anyone, kid."

Teddy sat down as Remus flicked his wand to clean the air. "How was your sleep, son?" He asked.

"It was alright," Teddy murmured. "Is that Aunt Hermione's new letter?"

Sirius moved it across the table from the boy and shifted. "It is, but she's quite upset at us."

"Why?" Teddy glared.

Remus hemmed and poured Teddy a cup of tea. "Well, there are many plausible reasons why she could be, but only one of them is her issue."

Teddy arched an eyebrow and stared at his uncle. "Why is Dad dodging?"

"Oh, you even sound like her occasionally, kid, it's a bit nerve-wrenching," Sirius huffed.

"She did raise me, Uncle Sirius," Teddy smirked. "What happened? Why is Aunt Hermione, upset?"

Remus thinned his lips and breathed. "Because she found out we wrote the letters you're not supposed to know about."

"And that I continued them," Sirius added.

Teddy looked at both of them and tilted his head. "Why would she be upset?"

"Because we're both in love with her," Sirius said.

Remus groaned as color tinted his cheeks. "You don't just come out and say that to my twelve-year-old son."

Teddy snorted before sipping his tea. "I already knew that, Dad."

Sirius grinned and winked at the boy. "Quick as a Firebolt, aren't you?"

"She doesn't feel the same?" Teddy asked.

"Well," Remus started. He silently wished Hermione was here for a better explanation, which he was inept at delivering. That only made the gravity of how much his reliance and gratitude to her was more evident. "It isn't a normal thing, and I'm quite positive your aunt is not happy with the concept of being lied to by either party."

Teddy shrugged and fidgeted with his mug. "She always told me love was unconditional. If it had conditions, then it wasn't real love. That's why she and Uncle Ron broke up."

"She can't love more than one person like that," Remus sighed.

"You do," Teddy insisted with a frown.

Sirius pressed his elbows to the table and knitted his fingers together. "What do you mean, Lupin Offspring?"

"You love Uncle Sirius, and you loved mum," Teddy puffed as his hair flickered red.

Remus scratched his forehead before grimacing. "It's not the same. That type of love isn't the same, and you know that, Teddy. I love you, but not like I loved your mother. Love can have different tints."

"You can't just let her move away," Teddy growled.

The real thorn in the child's emotional paw.

"She isn't going to leave you because of this, Teddy," Remus murmured.

Teddy stood up and glowered at both the marauders. "She wouldn't have written to you both if she didn't love you. I'm getting dressed and going to see Grandmother," he spat before walking from the room.

"There is a bit of me in there, isn't there?" Sirius questioned with a small smile.

Remus groaned as he pushed his cup aside to press his forehead to the table. "He doesn't understand the type of issue this is for one little witch."

"Does it really have to be an issue?" Sirius asked.

Remus lifted his head to see Sirius was focused on a thought. Much like his canine counterpart, when chewing a bone, the fixation of the task was consuming. "Of course, it's an issue. She's a mother, a divorcee, and one bloody witch. You don't just suspect that it would be easy for someone in normal circumstances. Layering hers on, only clarifies that it's insanity."

Sirius shifted and hummed. "I don't know."

"I do," Remus grunted.

"I don't know, and I don't think you do either," Sirius insisted as he picked up the letter. "Maybe the kid is right?"

"Of all the ballocks you could muster, you're going to say my twelve-year-old knows this issue better than us?" Remus questioned with a sharp glare.

Sirius bobbed his head and lounged in his chair. "I think we need to go shopping, Moony."

Remus breathed as he sat up. "For, pray, tell?"

"Suits. We have a ball to go to next weekend," Sirius voiced with decision filling his tone.

"This is going to slap us in the face," Remus mumbled.

Sirius tilted his chin to the ceiling as he thought. Her biggest fear was their own falling out, not with her. Hermione kept this secret so they wouldn't feel obligated to her. If he had anything left to express, it would be…

"Moony, I think," Sirius began as he stared at the splotches above. "I think we've all been fighting this for too long."

"Fighting what?"

"Fighting the current of how this needs to play out. If it's a spell, then we would have known," Sirius confessed as he met Remus's stare. "I would have known. I wouldn't have run from it for so long if it was."

Remus's mouth peeled open as his eyebrows searched for his hairline. "What are you saying?"

"That she didn't want to choose, Moony. She's like me and will find all the reasons in the world why she isn't worthy, but only we can convince her she is."

"I think we need to take a beat and sit down to talk," Remus said while reaching for his tea.

"Yes, but first, the party. We'll write to her all week if she wants, but I think we need to make an effort. I need to make an effort," Sirius declared with a single nod.

Remus smiled before sipping his cup. "Alright, I'll walk this path with you, Pads. I'm not positive where you're taking us, but I'll do it."

"I love you too, Moony," Sirius grinned. "Alright, then we have to get decent suits. I also have a few things I've been dying to try."

The werewolf relaxed in his chair and rocked his head. "I'll follow your lead with this. I think you have a far better understanding of it than I do."

Teddy bounced back into the room and slid on his ballcap. "I'm going to have Sunday tea with Grandmother. I love you, Dad, Uncle Sirius."

"We love you," Sirius smirked and winked. "Love the shirt, kid."

"We'll see you after lunch?" Remus asked.

Teddy nodded while smiling. "Of course, but are we going to Gran's?"

"If you want," Remus sighed. "I love you."

"I love you way more," Teddy snickered and waved before leaving the room.

The fireplace sounded moments later, and Sirius sighed. "I fucking love that kid. Unconditionally as a wise witch promotes."

Remus snorted and nodded. "Unconditionally."

Sirius stood up and rubbed his hands together. "Alright, quick breakfast before we write out a letter?"

Remus agreed and crossed his legs. "Try to make it edible this time. I understand you want to prove her wrong, but I do still need to eat."

"I will prove her wrong," Sirius growled. "I'm going to get so decent. She'll wonder when Molly popped over."

Remus laughed and shook his head. "Well, more power to you, Pads."

The marauders spent their morning with a near par breakfast, and ink splattered hands. It was an unknown if things would pan out. But just like their letters, it would reveal itself one loopy letter at a time.


End file.
